Crippled Love
by The 8 elements
Summary: After spending his entire life in a wheelchair, Atem Sennen has all but given up on love. Yugi Muto is doctor that helps anyone in need of help. After a meeting at the hospital, feelings start to develop, but will it become something more or well Atem suffer another heart break. (Tea and Vivian bashing)
1. Prologue

January 23rd 1995, Atem Sennen sits on his bed in his bedroom, listening to his mother read him a bedtime story, he is a 6 year old boy with crimson coloured eyes and tri-coloured hair. They were several odd characteristics, but the most unusual characteristic would be the young child's legs. Both of the boy's legs were twisted inwards with his knees almost touching each other, it was a little painful for the boy if he didn't take any medicine to help with the pain.

"Mommy," he asked as his mother stopped reading to face him.

"What is it Atem?" She asked her young son.

"Mommy, am I a freak?" He asked in a quiet voice, but loud enough for his mother to hear him. His mother Amunet was shocked to hear her only child ask her that. It was a sensitive topic to talk about in the Sennen house hold and everybody was careful of what they said, but never has she been asked something like that.

"Why would you ask something like that Atem? You're not a freak; you're just a special boy, that's all." She explained, still unsure why he asked if he was.

"Because the teachers at school say I am, and other kids say I am, Seto, Marik and Bakura are my only friends." He explained as the young boy burst in to tears, all of the insults finally getting to him. Amunet did the only thing a mother could do, gather her child in her arms and give him a hug until he calms down.

The two stayed like that for a while, Atem had cried himself to sleep and there was nothing else that Amunet could do about it. As she was tucking her son in, she heard the bedroom door open, she turned around to see her husband Aknamkanon at the door way. He smiled sadly at his wife, he had heard every bit of the talk that she had with their son and he was just as much upset.

"Come on Amunet, let's go to bed," he said, she just nodded her head and followed him out, closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to have a word with that school, they're supposed to help him, not insult him like that." Amunet said as she lay down in bed, Aknamkanon lay down beside her. He himself, was thinking about what had happened.

"Don't worry about love, I'll go to the headmaster tomorrow when I take him to school, now get some sleep." He explained as the whole Sennen household let sleep overtake them for the night.


	2. A day at work

**Hey guys, glad to see I'm getting some reviews already, here's chapter one enjoy and review.**

* * *

**A day at work**

19 years later, March 14th 2014.

Atem Sennen was very different from that night all those years ago. He was now 25 years old and the president of Sennen Enterprise. The company used to be run by his father, but he passed away after a car crash 5 years ago, the doctors did everything that they could to save him, but it was not enough. The last words he said to Atem were 'You've made me so proud Atem, take over the company and keep it up, I love you.' After those words, he passed on to the realm of the unknown.

After all of those years, it still hurt that he was taken away from him like that, but he had already accepted the fact that he was gone. The company had done very well since he got control of it, despite him being bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, he was still very successful, his mother was still living in the mansion with him and he was business partners with his cousin and childhood friends.

His cousin Seto Kaiba was the CEO of one of the world's largest gaming companies. His friend Bakura Travis was in the computer industry, owning the largest computer company in all of Japan. Finally, there was his friend Melvin Bomani who, surprisingly enough, owned Japan's biggest fashion industry, producing the top designs of clothing each year.

Atem quickly stopped his day dreaming to go back to work, but his office door suddenly flew open. Atem lifted his head to see who it was and was internally growling, standing in his office door way was a young woman in her mid twenties with brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing very tight clothing on her body and wore a ridiculous amount of make-up, and her name was Tea Gardner.

"Morning Atem, are you ready to go yet?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"What are you talking about Miss Gardner?" He asked back in a voice full of venom, but Tea, didn't seem to notice.

"For our date silly, we're going to Marcel's." She said with what she thought was a sexy smile on her face. Atem though could see right through it, all the woman wanted was his body and money, it easy to tell when you could see the lust in her eyes.

"We are not going on a date; I have a company to run just like your father, so do me a favour and go any before I call security." He threatened, but it only seemed to irritate the young woman.

"What! Why would you want to stay up in here when you could be having the time of your life with me?" She demanded as she was now up close and personal with Atem, leaning on his desk, showing her very tight blouse which had the two top buttons undone.

"Because he doesn't like you," a voice said from the door way. Both people turned around to see Melvin Bomani standing in the doorway. He of course was wearing his latest clothes that were in production, he was also one of the beat friends that Atem had and understood what it was like for him to be in a wheelchair and helped whenever he could.

"Bomani, what are you doing here?" Tea hissed at him, although she was a fan of what Melvin actually made, but she was mad about being disturbed.

"I am here for my meeting with Mr Sennen, you on the other hand, have no reason to be here," he replied with a calm tone.

"So what, what are you going to do about it? Chuck me out?" She sneered, thinking that she had won.

"He won't," Atem said from behind, causing both of the people to look at him. "But I most certainly will, now get lost or I will call security." The threat finally got through to her, she glared at Melvin before she left the office, and Atem sighed in relief, he was really reaching the end of his patience with that woman and was starting to consider a restraining order to be placed on her.

"Atem," Melvin said, getting his attention, "Your mother asked me to help get home today, is that alright?"

"Yeah Mel, could you help me get packed?" He asked which Melvin nodded in agreement, with the help of his friend, Atem saved his documents and logged off his laptop, placing it in his briefcase on top of the documents the Melvin put in there. Melvin took the case and clipped it to the back of the chair for protection, when Atem put his suit jacket on, he wheeled his way around his desk before Melvin took control of his wheelchair, leading him out of his office.

"Hey Melvin, how's your business doing this year?" Atem asked, just trying to forget his encounter with Tea.

"Well, we recently got interviewed for one of the top fashion magazines from around the world, and we got voted the number one fashion company." He said with a great amount of pride in his voice as he and Atem entered the elevator to go down to the lobby of the building.

"That's a great achievement man, I bet your mom is proud."

"Yeah she is," he replied before pushing his friend out the elevator and out of the doors of the building, down to his awaiting limousine to take him home.

The two had been best friends since they were small children and they had been through thick and thin with each other. They both talked and laughed in the limousine until they arrived at the Sennen mansion.

Atem had to have help to get back in his wheelchair since he couldn't walk, Melvin and a servant helped to lift him in to his wheelchair and make sure that he was comfortable. The Sennen family was one of the richest families in Japan, next to the Kaiba's, Travis' and of course the Bomani family. All families had sons that were in charge of the family companies, all four of them were highly educated and could be ruthless in the business world, but the one thing they hated was the children of other businesses because all of them seemed determined to be married to the four young men, both male and female.

On the way in to the mansion, Atem started to feel pain in his legs. Because of his condition, it could be quite painful for him when he had muscle spasms took control. Today they were very bad for him and he was leaning over to try and massage the pain away, but it wasn't working.

"Atem, are you alright?" Melvin asked as he kneeled down in front of his friend, Atem just shook his head, in too much pain to answer. His breathing was started to get a little heavy, a bit too much for Melvin.

"Someone get his medicine, and help me take him inside!" He yelled, un-strapping Atem from his chair and lifting him up, Atem cried out in pain, a butler came along to help to help carrying him in. They managed to get him inside the living room and laid him down on the sofa, all of the commotion caused his mother to appear.

His mother Amunet was a middle aged woman with violet and yellow hair and violet eyes. She was tall for her age and in very good condition from what the doctors had told her.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning down next to her son.

"His muscle spasms are acting up, I've already sent for his medicine." Melvin explained, laying some pillows under his friends legs, attempting to get him comfortable. Not too long later, one of the butlers arrived with two syringes full of a clear liquid. Amunet took one of the syringes in her hands, one of the maids had rolled up his trouser legs to the middle of his calves.

"All right Atem, hold on to something," she said and Atem immediately grabbed on to Melvin's biceps, when he did he felt the needle enter his leg to inject his medicine. He was now biting his lip to keep himself from screaming, but he was also squeezing on his friends arm.

The same process was repeated with his other leg, the medicine was almost immediate as his spasms started to ease until he was able to start move again.

"Feeling any better darling?" Amunet asked, still feeling concern for her son.

"I'm better now mother, thank you. Did anyone call for me today?" He asked to no one in particular. One of his butlers stepped forward to answer his employer.

"Yes sir, quite a few people called today. Your cousin and Mr Travis called to say they would be coming over for a visit. There was also a message from Miss Wong saying that she will also be visiting sir." The butler explained and Atem just groaned in annoyance, he didn't mind Seto and Bakura coming over, but he was not looking forward to Vivian Wong coming. She was another woman that was determined to be his wife, she was from China and was the daughter of Vincent Wong of Wong Incorporated.

"Thank you Johnson, could you help me into my chair please?" He asked and his butler along with his mother helped him settle down in his wheelchair. Not much longer later, one of the maids entered the room.

"Excuse me Mr Sennen, but there is a Miss Wong here to see you." She explained before the woman herself barged through the doors, Vivian Wong. She herself was dressed similarly like Tea Garden, she was wearing a dress that went down to her mid thighs with high heels and a mask of too much make up.

"There you are Atem darling, oh when we get married you'll have to get rid of that maid, she is of no use at all." She said whilst trying to get closer to Atem but only to be stopped by Amunet.

"Miss Wong, I would very much appreciate it if you learn to not speak out of line in this house, now what do you want?" She questioned, but was close to yelling at the young woman.

"I've come for my date with Atem, he said we were going around town today." Vivian stated in what she thought was an obvious fact. The statement just seemed to anger Amunet, but somebody beat her to the punch in yelling at her.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to see Atem being helped in to his chair, with a furious face that could scare the lord himself, and he was the most powerful being there is.

"Forgive my language, this is the last fucking time I am going to tell you!" He yelled at the top of his already raging voice before continuing.

"I am sick to death of people like you, thinking that you can get away with everything without any consequences. I am telling you now, if you don't get of my property in 5 minutes, you will find yourself be arrested for trespassing."

All the people just stared at the young man in the wheelchair, shocked beyond belief, Atem had never yelled at somebody like this before and it only meant bad things were to come, for the person he was mad at that is. Vivian though, didn't seem to believe the threat.

"You don't mean that honey, now lets get going." She said as she went to pass by everyone else, until a new voice spoke up.

"Still don't pay attention I see." Vivian whipped around and was about to trash talking to the person, but froze when she saw who was standing by the door and instantly paled, she became even more pale when another man came in to view.

In the doorway to the living room, stood both Seto Kaiba and Bakura Travis. Seto was quite a tall man, at 7 foot and 2 inches, he could easily look down on anybody, he had chestnut coloured hair and sapphire blue eyes. Bakura Travis was much smaller than Seto at being 5 foot and 11 inches, he had snowy white hair, chocolate coloured eyes, tan skinned like Atem and a double T shaped scar under his right eye.

"What do you two think you're doing here?" Vivian demanded, sounding like she owned the place.

"Unlike you Wong, we came here to see Atem for the evening. You just came to try and spend his money and try to get in to his pants." Bakura explained very bluntly, shocking Amunet in the process. She had known that this woman wanted her son, but didn't realise the reasons behind it.

"How dare you, you have no right to speak to me like that." She screeched, causing everyone to flinch, but that was the last straw for Atem.

"Odion, get in here!" He yelled, and soon a large Egyptian man entered the room. He was shorter than Seto but still taller than Bakura, he was very muscled and wearing a security suit, his name was Odion Ishtar and he was Atem's personal body guard.

"Yes Mr Sennen?" Odion asked, going in to work mode at that very moment.

"Escort Miss Wong of my property, and inform all security guards that she is not aloud to set foot on my property ever again." He explained, much to the outrage of Vivian.

"You can't do that, what kind of boyfriend are you?" She yelled at him as Odion was restraining her, trying to get her out, in the end, he ended up lifting her on to his shoulder before walking out to do his job. Atem however, still did not feel all that better, he had a very rough day with dealing with his company and then two deranged women, he just felt awful, plus his legs were still a little sore from his spasms.

"Bad day cousin?" Seto asked as he sat down on one of the sofas on the room.

Atem just nodded to answer his cousins question, why the gods had decided that all of this would happen today, he had no idea but he just felt terrible after all of the events. Everyone in the room began to settle down after Vivian had been removed from the property. When they were in the middle of a conversation, Johnson re-entered the room to pass a letter to Atem, he left straight after he had handed him the letter.

"What is the letter for Atem?" His mother asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"It's from the hospital, I've been given a new doctor, Dr Robinson has retired and a new one has been assigned to my treatment, plus it says I have an appointment in two days." He said as he finished reading through the letter he had been given.

"Does it says who it is?" Melvin asked him from the sofa.

"No it doesn't, but it does say that he is the best doctor they have at the hospital." He said, making a note in his work log. Not knowing what the future will hold for him.


	3. The new doctor

**Hi everybody, well here's the second chapter, hope you like and please give a review.**

* * *

The new doctor

In Domino General Hospital, a young doctor sits in his office reading over the files of a recently appointed patient of his. The doctor was 22 years old, 5 foot 6 inches, with tri-coloured hair, violet-coloured eyes and pale skin. His face gave of a childish look to him even though he was a fully grown man, his name tag gave his name of Yugi Muto.

At the moment, Yugi was reading through the file of a new patient of his, Atem Sennen. Atem was one a very few people who suffered from tornado syndrome, a disease that affects the lower back, hips and legs of a person. From reading through the file, Yugi could see that Atem had only recently started therapy to try to be able to use his legs, but the notes from Dr Robinson says that he was having extreme difficulty doing it, Yugi knew that it would be a challenge to help.

A knock at the door broke Yugi's concentration, he closed his file and raised his head to look at the door.

"Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal the head surgeon of the hospital. She was of average height for a woman with red hair and green eyes, she gave of the impression of being someone to respect, but yet she had the kindest nature that a person could have.

"Morning Dr Muto, am I disturbing you?" She asked Yugi, getting a shake of his head.

"No, I was just finishing reading a file." He explained to her before putting the file away. "It's good to see you Margaret, I'm afraid to say I don't have much time, I due to check up on a few people."

"Oh no, it's fine Yugi, I actually came to tell that one of your patients are already here." Margaret explained, getting a shocked look on the face of young Yugi.

"Really? Well thank you, I'll go see them, what room?" He asked as he gathered everything that he would need.

"Room 407, I better go now, have a nice day," she wished before Margaret and Yugi both headed of to do their work. After Yugi locked the door to his office, he made his way over to room 407, he had a suspicion on who was there, and his suspicions were confirmed when he entered the room.

"Good morning Mr Sennen," he greeted, walking over to where Atem was sitting on the examination table.

"Good morning," Atem replied, looking at the doctor with curiosity.

"Mr Sennen, I'm Dr Yugi Muto, I'll be treating you now," Yugi explained to the staring Atem.

"Well, thank you for informing me," Atem thanked. "Pardon my curiosity, but how old are you?"

Yugi just smiled at the question, "It's quite alright, I'm 22 at the moment."

"Really?" Atem asked, very shocked at the real age of his new doctor.

"Yes I am, but enough about me, lets see how you are doing." After introduction, Yugi began the usual check ups that would be performed on all patients before checking on his legs.

"Have your legs been bothering you recently?" Yugi asked as he gently began moving the legs, testing their limits.

"Yes, two days ago, I had a spasms attack, ow." He explained, but got a slight amount of pain from Yugi moving his leg around.

"Sorry, was the pain tolerable or not?" He asked, being more gentle with his examination.

"It was quite bad, probably the worst for over a year," Atem answered.

"Okay then, did Dr Robinson try to help you to stand?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes he did, but it wasn't very successful, I just kept collapsing when I tried."

"Hm, well if you would be willing to try, I have developed some new treatment for patients who have similar troubles like you have."

Atem stared at him with wide eyes, "What is it? I'm literally willing to try anything." He asked with some desperation in his eyes.

"Well it involves quite a few steps, but the end result is very good. It might even help you to try and get you to walk." Yugi explained, looking at Atem for his reaction.

"That's great, when would I be able to start?" He asked.

"In a few days maybe, I will need to prepare the equipment that will be needed. Would you like a copy of the treatment plan before you leave?" He asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I would appreciate it, would you be able to come over to my house to start? I feel more comfortable there."

"Of course Mr Sennen, I should be there by Saturday." He helped Atem back in to his wheelchair, making sure he was strapped before handing him a copy of the care plan and helping him down to the main floor for him to be taken home.

"Dr Muto," Yugi turned his attention down to Atem, "Whenever we meet, I would like it if you used my first name please."

"If that is what you want, then its fine Atem." Yugi replied, before releasing the handles to the chair to a middle-aged woman who looked like Atem, he guessed it was his mother, he gave a small smile before heading off to go back to work.

Outside, Amunet was helping Atem in to her waiting car. She was not a fan of limousines, but she was quite the fan for large cars and Jeeps, today she had brought Chrysler 300. When she had Atem safely seated in her car, she folded up his chair and put it in the boot of the car before taking her seat in the driver's side and leaving the hospital. On the drive home, Amunet had noticed that Atem was very silent, not evening commenting on how fast that she would be driving, something that he would always do.

"Something bothering you dear?" She asked taking a quick glance at him, but keeping a close eye on her son.

"Oh, its nothing really." He replied, shifting his gaze to the passing tree lines.

"Come on Atem, tell me what is going on? You know you can trust me." She insisted, looking out for the well-being of her only child.

Atem sighed before thinking over the situation in his head, debating weather or not he should talk to his mother on the kind of topic he is thinking of. Deciding to take a chance, he started to open up.

"Well, I guess, um, it involves, my new doctor." He admitted, trying to hide the small blush creeping up on his face.

"What about your new doctor?" She asked before her eyes narrowed slightly, "He hasn't degraded or anything has he, because if he has I'll-"

"No mother, god, it's not that. It's just, well, I think that I, um-" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence, but Amunet just gave a friendly smile.

"You like him don't you?" She questioned, gaining a very deep blush from her son, oh how she loved embarrassing Atem, but she didn't do it very often, but it was still fun for her.

"Well, um, I guess I do. Am I that obvious?"

His mother just smiled and gave him a nod, making him blush even more. She had known that Atem had trouble finding someone to love in his life, yes he had previous relationships, but they ended horribly because the men and women that he went out with only cared about his money and body, something that still hurts his to this day.

It was a well-known fact that Atem was bi-sexual, but that was a problem when everyone that he came across tried to seduce him. Even when his father was still alive, he had helped comfort him through each break up that he had, he even helped to keep back Vivian and Tea, who have been after him since Atem went to high school.

"I don't know what it is about him, but he just...makes me feel happy for some reason, and we don't know each other that much." Atem said, turning his gaze to the care plan for his new treatment, a small smile present on his lips. He began to read through the plan, to get an idea of what will be happening, it looked simple enough, but it could take a few years to be complete.

"I'll be starting some new treatment on Saturday." Atem told his mother as they drove through the front gates to his mansion.

"Really, what does it entail?" Amunet asked as she parked her car, Odion was already there getting Atem's wheelchair ready for him.

"I'll tell you inside," he replied before managing to get in to his wheelchair by himself, with his treatment plan in his lap. Both Atem and Amunet made their way in to their home, with Atem wheeling himself the whole time. They both went in to the living room. Both of them sitting down on a sofa, Amunet looked at her son after they settled down.

"Alright, spill it, what has your doctor have in store for you?" She asked, sitting down next to her son on one of the several sofas there in the living room.

"Well, the treatment will take about a year and a half to two years to be completed, maybe a little more. Says here that there the success rate is over 65%, and that's for people with similar cases that I have. It says that the process will be painful, but the end results should be worth it, according to this anyway." Atem explained as he finished looking through the care plan that he had been given.

"Well, it is right to say that it will be painful, you are willing to go through this son?" She asked, wanting to be certain about going through the treatment.

"I am sure mother, I may finally be able to achieve my greatest dream."

"And what would that be Atem?"

Atem looked at his mother with watery eyes, almost ready to burst in hope and happiness. "To take my first steps," he answered before letting a few tears roll down his face. Amunet brought him in to a hug to help to calm him down, his dream though was one that she herself and her late husband had dreamed of, seeing their son take his first steps, true they may have been very late in life, but it was a dream the whole family shared.

Amunet stayed like that for quite a while, holding her son to help keep him calm and to comfort him. She noticed that his crying had stopped and looked down, she saw that he had fallen asleep. Having no heart to wake him, she stood up and lay Atem down of the sofa, making sure he was comfortable before removing his shoes and placing a blanket over him, making sure that he wouldn't get cold.

It was not uncommon for Atem to sleep in the day, sometimes it was due to his job, but most of the time it was due to his condition, making him feel extremely tired a lot of the time. Leaving the room so her son could sleep, she almost bumped in to Seto, who had come over because Atem had invited him over.

"Aunty, where are you-"

"Ssshhhh, he's sleeping," she told him, letting Seto look over her head in to the living room,where he could see his younger cousin sleeping. He immediately stopped talking, letting Amunet close the door before turning to face her nephew, giving him a small hug, which he returned to the much smaller woman.

"It's great to see you Seto, gosh, have you gotten any taller or have I shrunk?" She joked, even jumping on the spot a few times, getting a rare laugh from Seto.

"Oh god, ladies and gentlemen, Seto Kaiba just laughed, Kaiba just laughed, the world is ending." She yelled, running down one of the many hallways of the mansion, with Seto still laughing, following close behind her, even some of the staff were trying not to laugh at the mothers antics.

"You had to do that didn't you?" He asked, as both of them sat down in a second living room, since the Sennens lived in a mansion, they had many rooms there, with at least 4 different living rooms.

"Well, it is rare that you laugh, yet alone laugh out loud, of course I had to do it." She said, just managing to calm down from her fit of giggles.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time," Seto said, thinking about leaving.

"No, it's alright honey, Atem needed his rest." She explained, "Anyway, how has your week been, excluding the she-devil?" Amunet asked, trying to change the subject, but not without thinking about the treatment that her son will be starting in a few days.

Meanwhile, at Domino hospital, Yugi was finishing putting the last touches to the first step of the treatment. On his desk were two long leg braces, designed to keep a person's leg straight, he was hoping that since Atem's knees were very out of shape at the moment, that staying in these for a while would help, but only time would tell if they were successful or not.

Finishing the braces, he began to do some paperwork that was left on his desk, hoping that he wouldn't arrive home late again.

* * *

**Atem: Could you please give a review, the sooner you do the sooner I get my treatment.**

**Amunet: Atem, behave yourself, **

**Atem: Yes mother.**

**8 elements: Give a review, I think Atem is getting anxious **


	4. Treatment

**8 elements: Well, here we go, the next chapter.**

**Atem: Thank you, you people out there aren't the only ones kept waiting.**

**Bakura: Behave Atem, a few other people are coming in this chapter.**

**Atem: Get lost, anyway, you're gonna get it in this chapter.**

**8 elements: Alright boys calm down, please review. I'll try to get the following chapter out within a week, maybe a week and a half.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Treatment**

It was now Saturday morning and Yugi was preparing to take the legs braces over to the Sennen household, Yugi himself was wondering if Atem was willing to through the treatment, it was quite painful and not many people went through the entire process.

After packing the braces in a secure case, he heard knocking at the door. Frowning, he made sure everything was ready before answering the door. When he opened the door, he saw a young man about his age, with pale white skin and chocolate brown eyes, he knew the person was and broke out in a big smile.

"Hey Ryou, it's good to see you," he said stepping aside to let his friend in.

"Thank you Yugi, I hope I didn't drop in at a bad time," he said looking around to see the medical braces that he packed.

"Don't worry about, I got to visit one of my patients, you can come along if you want?" He asked, seeing a little hesitation in his friends face.

"Are you sure, I mean, I didn't think you had to go anywhere today."

"Sorry, but do you want to come? I may need the help."

Ryou seemed hesitant at first, but he agreed to come along. It was hard for him to refuse with the strong caring nature that he had.

"So, who you going to see?" Ryou asked as he made some tea and coffee for Yugi and himself.

"I'll be heading over to the Sennen mansion for an appointment with Atem Sennen." He explained, seeing a little surprised look on the face of his old friend, so his spent most of the morning explaining the condition that Atem had and how he was appointed for his treatment. When it was 11:30, they both cleaned up their dirty dishes before loading up Yugi's car and getting in to their seats, buckling in and setting off for the Sennen mansion.

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming with you Yugi? I mean, I could of just stayed at the house." Ryou asked from the passenger seat next to Yugi.

"I told you Ryou, it's fine, and I already said that I needed some help," Yugi replied, it was not a secret that Ryou could be quite shy a lot of the time, and felt like he was intruding on a persons personal space when he was invited along with a friend, but he was still a very good friend that could understand any problems that somebody would have.

In the middle of their conversation, Yugi's phone started to ring, but since he was driving he couldn't answer it.

"Could you answer that for me Ryou?" He asked his white haired friend, who gladly decided to help out.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, um, sorry I believe I have the wrong number."_

"It's okay, who are you trying to call?" Ryou asked, with Yugi getting interested in the conversation going on.

_"Dr Yugi Muto," _the voice replied.

"Oh it's fine, he's right here, one moment, I'll put you on speaker." He pressed a the speaker phone button. "All right, you can talk to him now."

_"Dr Muto?"_ the voice asked.

"Atem, I'm on my over now, I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing a friend to help." A deep chuckle could be heard, and Yugi had the faintest of blushes on his face, but Ryou seemed to notice the blush.

_"Don't worry about it, is that the person that answered?"_ Atem questioned.

"Yes it is, but please, since I'm calling you by your name, could you do the same for me?"

_"Alright Yugi, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind one of my friends coming over, he literally just called, but I'll warn you now that he is very hard to get __along with."_ Atem warned the two young men.

"That's fine; I have one or two difficult friends to get along with as well." Yugi replied while trying to control the blush on his face, but Ryou was able to clearly see that blush.

_"Alright then, when do you think you'll be here?"_

"About 10 minutes, that alright with you?"

_"That's fine, I'll see you then." _Atem hung his phone and Ryou did the same with Yugi's phone before turning to his friend.

"You like him don't you?" he asked rather bluntly, shocking Yugi but not enough to make him crash. Luckily, Yugi was able to keep control of the vehicle before sending his friend a quick glance.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Oh come come Yugi, I could see the blush on your face from miles away. So, what gives?" Ryou asked, getting very curious about this new patient.

"Well I don't know, he is just a charming man, well mannered and doesn't flaunt his wealth like other rich people that I have seen. Plus he doesn't look down on to other people like some others that would." Yugi explained as he finally pulled up in front of the gates to the Sennen mansion, the sheer size of it was just amazing, but he would have to get past security first.

"Can I help you young man?" A young woman asked, she was wearing a female security outfit with trousers and a button up shirt, her security bag, her belt with some pepper spray, baton, handcuffs and her name tag, Ishizu Ishtar.

"Yes, I'm here to see Atem Sennen, my name is Yugi Muto." He explained and Ishizu checked over her list and found his name close to the top of the visitors list.

"Ah yes, here you are, right on time. Mr Sennen should be in his bedroom, he usually is at this time." She said as she pressed a button that opened the gates.

"Good day sir, Mrs Sennen said you would be coming, may we take your bags?" One of them asked, which creped Yugi and Ryou out, but never the less, Yugi accepted his offer as the one that asked grabbed the bags that he needed while the other one showed the two young men in to the mansion, and their jaws instantly dropped.

The hallway in the mansion was enormous, neither of the men had ever seen anything like it before, but footsteps brought the two out of their day dreaming. Walking over to them was a middle aged woman that reminded Yugi of Atem.

"Good day gentlemen, I'm Amunet Sennen, you must be Dr Muto, it is a pleasure to see you." She as she shakes hands with Yugi, who gave a friendly smile.

"Thank you Mrs Sennen, but please call me Yugi. Oh and this is Ryou Bakura, he's a friend here to help if needed." Amunet looked at Ryou and shakes his hand, seeing some similarities between him and her sons friend.

"Bakura Travis, get your ass back here this instant!" A voice shouted from upstairs, followed by another one.

"Keep your knickers on Atem, it's not like it's gonna kill you!" Amunet smiled before sending an apologetic smile to the two young men.

"I do apologize, my sons friend likes to play tricks on him, most common one being hiding his wheelchair so he can't get of his bed." Yugi now had bug eyes, but then again it was only friendly teasing, something that he knew all to well.

"It's alright, that happens to me every now and then as well."

"Very well, let me show you to my sons room." Yugi grabbed the bag he needed before he and Ryou followed Amunet up the stairs down many twists and turns until they finally arrived in front of two oak doors, where they could here some small bickering coming from the inside of the room. Amunet opened the door and walked in, followed by Yugi and Ryou, now looking at two men who could be mistaken for their twins.

Amunet gave a small cough to grab their attention, and it did since they both gave their full attention to the new arrivals. Bakura was on the floor with Atem on top of him pulling on his hair, it looked like a rather childish scene.

"Are you two finished, because if you didn't notice we have guests." She said gesturing to Yugi and Ryou who both had curious looks on their faces.

"Sorry mother, but this pin head here nicked my memory stick, and its got all the plans for my latest project." Atem explained, while pointing down to the now sulking Bakura.

"Alright Bakura, give him back the memory stick and I'll get him off you." Bakura gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, just get this dead wait off me."

"Hey!" The exchanging was done and Atem was placed on his bed while Bakura went to sit at the desk in the room, although he was taking the odd glance at Ryou.

"It's good to see you again Atem, how have your legs been? Yugi questioned as Atem got comfortable on his queen size bed.

"They have been fine, I'm just a little anxious."

"It is understandable, now shall we begin." With some help from Ryou Yugi placed both the leg braces on the lower part of the bed, grabbing Atem's curiosity.

"Now these are the first steps in to the process for you, and I will warn you that it can be quite painful."

"I understand Yugi, should I remove my trousers?" Atem asked, Bakura gave a small chuckle, but stopped when Amunet gave him a glare.

"It would make it easier if you did."

With the help of his mother, Atem was able to remove his trousers, leaving him in his silk boxers and his button up shirt. In that time, Yugi and Ryou loosened the straps on the leg braces so it would be easier to fir them on to Atem's leg.

"Okay, everything is ready. You may wish to hold on to something Atem."

Atem raised his eyebrows before turning to face Bakura, who seemed confused at why he was staring at him.

"What are you looking at me for?" He questioned, noticing the scheming look on Atem's face.

"Well Bakura, since I'm lying down, I can't hold on to anything strong enough for my grip, and I would never dare harm my mother, so you're the only option left."

"Oh no you don't, use snow white over there instead."

"Who are you calling snow white baboon boy?" Ryou demanded, coming up with an insult of his own, which didn't impress Bakura.

"Baboon boy, what kind of insult is that?"

"One that matches your skin, it reminds one of the fur on a baboon, not nice to get a taste of your own medicine is it?" Bakura seemed lost for words, no one has stood up to him like that, but it did heighten his interest in the boy.

"So are you going to help your friend out, or do I have to make a trail of dates for you to follow?" Both Atem and Yugi were clutching at their sides because of how funny this scene was, even Amunet was trying her best not to laugh.

"Alright, I'll help." He got up and walked over to the bed where he sat at the side, close enough if Atem needed to hold on.

"Right, lets move on shall we?" Yugi questioned and got a nod from everyone. So he began fastening the medical braces around Atem's legs, who didn't find it that painful, that is until the second out of six straps were tightened.

"AH GOD!" He tried to sit up to take the brace off, but since Bakura was by his side, he managed to get him to lie back down, but it was difficult since Atem was trying hard to sit up.

"Mr Travis, I suggest you use all your body weight to keep Atem down." Then Yugi tightened the third strap, causing Atem to lurch forward and nearly knocking Bakura over, but he was ready. He grabbed the struggling man, holding his arms by his sides as he continued to try and loosen the straps on his leg. With all his body weight on top of Atem and his arms pinned to his sides, he nodded to Yugi for him to go on.

"I'm really sorry about this Atem," Yugi said as he tightened the next two straps, with Atem continuously trying to remove them, but with little success. Screams torn through his throat, as the final strap was tightened.

"Oh please, just loosen it a little," Atem begged, still trying to get up to remove the straps, but with Bakura holding him down, he was not get far, but he still had enough strength to almost sit up completely.

"Alright snow white, mind giving me a hand?" Bakura asked as he started to struggle to keep Atem down. Ryou was tempted to ignore him, but he could see the trouble that he was having in trying to restrain the CEO, so he too put all his body weight on top of Atem and held his arms to his side, finally keeping him under control.

Yugi moved on to the final strap out of the six, he took a quick glance at the face of Atem and could see the pain written all over it. He sent an apologetic look before quickly tightening the last strap, and Atem lurched forward with all of his strength, nearly knocking the two off him, but they still only managed to keep the struggling man down.

"Okay guys, keep him down, I still have to place his other leg in a brace." Hearing that comment made Atem struggle even more against the two white haired males, and they weren't enough to keep him down, even Yugi tried to join in in trying to calm him down, but he was also failing. But when voices were heard, their luck began to change.

"Mrs Sennen, are you up there? Mr Kaiba and Bomani are here," Johnson said from downstairs, and Amunet thanked every god out there for the two men's timing.

"You two had better get up here and fast." Hurried footsteps could be heard and soon enough, both Seto and Marik stood in the door way, staring at the scene in front of them. A restrained Atem, Bakura and someone they didn't know helping to hold him down and someone who they thought could be Atem's twin.

"If you two knuckle heads are through staring, get over here and keep him down." Bakura said as Atem was beginning to overpower the two holding him down. Naturally, Seto and Marik listen and quickly added their body weight to the growing mass over Atem, finally pining him down.

"Keep him down," Yugi moved on to preparing the next leg for the brace, he could all ready see that Atem's other leg had been set straight while the other one was still twisted, and now that he already had one leg that was causing him pain, having a second one on would only increase his desire to remove them. So with little time to waste, he began strapping down his other leg, and as he predicted, Atem began to struggle even more against the four bodies over him, but he was having little success.

No one knows how long it took to strap down Atem's second leg, but they finally managed to do it, but only after much struggling to restrain the man. So now, only Amunet was in the bedroom with Atem, who was sweating and panting very heavily.

"You will be fine my son," she said as she cleaned away the sweat away from her sons head with a cold wash cloth.

"Mother, so much pain," Atem whispered in a very laboured voice, unable to hide the pain he was in.

"Sssshhh, sleep my child, you need it," and just like that, Atem drifted in to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the main living room of the mansion, Yugi and Ryou sat on one of the sofas, with three of the most powerful men in the world questioning them.

"So, firstly you're telling us that your the new doctor for Atem. Secondly have invented a ground breaking treatment to help people in cases similar to Atem and/or like him. Thirdly you are trying out this new treatment on Atem and finally you bring your friend along, which in turn makes Bakura just stares at his ass the whole time he is here." Melvin listed on his fingers, only just managing to duck from one of Bakura's punches. Yugi seemed confused while Ryou was trying to hide his blush, but a certain blond haired Egyptian noticed the blush.

"Well, besides that last point, you are correct." Yugi replied, but before the questioning could continue, Amunet walked in to the room, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Atem is sleeping, so please keep it down, and thank you Mr Muto and Mr Bakura. Is there anything else we need to know before you head off?" She asked the young doctor, who in turn pulled out a small booklet that was a quarter inch thick and a small bag of supplies, and handed it to the mother.

"Everything that will be needed to be done is in this booklet with a small bag of some items that you will need, just call if you have any problems." The mother took the booklet and bag of supplies and gave her thanks before Yugi and Ryou both left the Sennen mansion, leaving the small family and group of friends to chat about today's events, and to plan how they were going to take care of Atem, now that he was having his new treatment.

* * *

**8 elements: as promised, here is the next chapter.**

**Bakura: What kind of insult is Baboon Boy!**

**8 elements: Well, I needed you to get a bit of a tongue lashing, plus I wanted you to find someone that could give you a run for your money.**

**Atem: I think it's a great idea.**

**Bakura: Shut it Atem!**

**8 elements: oi vay, as I said, maybe a week to a week and a half until next chapter, until then. ( The baboon comment with the dates is something I learned, Ancient Egyptians use to train baboons to pick dates from trees, so I though I put that in. **


	5. Bed Rest

**8 elements :Well people, I'm back with a brand new chapter**

**Yugi: so is there any confessions in this chapter?**

**8 elements: ;) you'll have to wait and find out**

**Yugi: 'pouts'**

**8 elements: nice try, anyway, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**4: Bed rest**

The very next day after Atem got his new braces, he woke up at about 7:00 am. But when he did wake up, he felt an unimaginable pain in his legs, which in turn caused him to scream in complete agony. As he was rolling from side to side in pain, his mother burst through the door with a few maids behind her, one of them with a small bag and booklet that Yugi left behind.

"Atem, come on, calm down, I'm here," Amunet's kind words got him to stop rolling about and calmed down his screaming, but he was still crying in agony.

"Please make it stop, I can't take it," he begged, but Amunet knew that she couldn't take the braces off, however she could make the pain bearable.

"Calm down, Yugi left some items to help with the pain, just hold on a little longer," She may have been in her pyjamas and a dressing gown, but she was still able to look through the booklet to find out how to stop the pain her son was in.

"Okay, Sahara and Jane, hold Atem down as best as you can," she had found what she needed and prepared the medicine that she needed.

"Mrs Sennen, Atem is trying to say something," Jane said, since the family was kind and compassionate to their staff, they were all called by their names in the mansion. Amunet had already measured the amount of painkillers that she would need, and it was already in a syringe, but first she had to see what her son wanted.

"What is it son?" She asked, brushing some of his hair out of his face, which had become damp with sweat.

"Can you please loosen them, just a little, it's killing my legs," he begged as he again tried to sit up to get to the straps, but the two maids pushed him back down to make him comfortable, but he did protest in the action.

"Hold on Atem, I'm going to give you some pain medication, sit tight," Amunet removed his bedding to show his legs, heavily braced. They did look a little red but they weren't swollen. So she injected the pain-killer medicine in to Atem's legs, it caused the young man some pain, but Sahara and Jane kept him done on his bed, making sure that nothing bad would happen to him.

Since the pain-killer was fast acting, they only had to wait about 15 minutes for the pain killers to take effect. The two maids inside the room managed to fit a comfortable pair of sweat pants over Atem's boxers, careful not to move his legs too much, they also took off his pyjama shirt to put a turtle neck t-shirt, trying to make him as comfortable as possible in his state.

As soon as the maids made him as comfortable, they left to begin their work for the day, which started by making breakfast for the two Sennen family members. After calming down from the pain in his legs, Atem just managed to sit up in bed, with some help from his mother.

"Mother, am I on bed rest or something?" Atem asked out of the blue.

"Yes you are for at least a week and up to two weeks, and that means no work what so ever." She explained, getting a horrified look off Atem's face.

"No work, not even from my laptop, or over the phone or something?" His face seemed to become even more horrified because without his work, Atem would be completely bored, with nothing to do but stay in bed.

"Yes, no laptop or phone, you're not going to be doing anything work related for the next two weeks."

"But, I can't just leave and not tell my employees where I am, hell I can't drop all the workload on my Vice President."

"Yes you can, I'll call up Yoshi and tell him, don't worry about it okay, you're supposed to be relaxing." By the time she finished talking, a butler entered the room with breakfast for Atem, and a maid behind him with breakfast for Amunet.

The two ate their meals in silence, with Atem opting for a fry up for his meal, and shredded wheat for Amunet. When they both finished their meals, a butler and maid returned to take the dishes down to the kitchen to be washed. In the mean time, Amunet quickly borrowed Atem's phone to call Yoshi, who was the vice president of the company, and after a few minutes of explaining, Yoshi said it was no problem to take charge of the company for a few weeks.

As she hung up, the phone ringed again. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it said Melvin, why he would be calling at nearly 8:00 am, she would never know, so she answered it, just in case he wanted to talk business.

"Hello Melvin, good to hear from you."

_"Hi Mrs S, is Atem there by any chance?" _The Egyptian asked, curious to why his friends mother answered his phone.

"Yes he is here, but he's on bed rest, which means he not allowed anywhere near his phone or laptop." She heard Atem groan behind her in annoyance, and she heard Melvin laugh on the other end of the line.

_"That must be torture for him. Anyway, I called to say I'll be coming around for a visit since I got a day off."_

"That's fine Melvin, I'm sure he'll love the company."

_"I'll being bringing my boyfriend as well if that's alright."_

"Be my guest Melvin, see you soon." They bid their goodbyes before they both hung up and Amunet now had the job to keep Atem occupied until Melvin arrived.

Meanwhile, at the Bomani mansion, Melvin hung up his mobile and stood up from his bed, but not before waking the figure that was sleeping in the bed with the movement of him standing. The two men in the room could look like twins, but they were nowhere near related. Melvin had sandy blonde hair that stuck out like a star, while the person on the bed had more tame hair. Melvin also had more sharper looking features while the other looked like a more innocent version of him.

"Come on Marik, we promised we'd go see Atem today," the person on the bed now named, Marik groaned and just pulled the covers up over his head.

"I'm not getting up, it's too early. Besides, I'm still tired from your 'good mood' yesterday." Oh Marik could be really stubborn when he wanted, even throwing in a bit of sarcasm to his boyfriend, who was unaffected by Marik's bad mood.

"No, you need to get ready, I want to be there by 10:00 am, you know how bad the traffic can be on most days." After a little more convincing, Marik finally gave in and began to get dressed and have a quick breakfast. Melvin also lived with his mother, who was a top model for Japan, and he used her on more than one equation to help style all the new clothing that he was designing.

Within an hour, they were both in one of their cars and on their way to the Sennen mansion, planning to stay there for the day. As Melvin predicted, they were lucky to get through the traffic to get to the mansion on time, and since Melvin was a regular at the place, he was let through security. Marik however, noticed his sister was the guard at the gates and had a small conversation with her before they entered, and being told that he may bump in to Odion.

"Melvin, good to see you again," Amunet greeted him as he and Marik entered the mansion.

"You to Amunet, this is my boyfriend Marik Ishtar, Marik this is Atem's mother Amunet."

"It's pleasure to meet you Mrs Sennen," Marik said as they both shook hands.

"It is indeed, tell me, do have any brothers and sisters?"

"I do, Odion and Ishizu, who both surprisingly work for your family."

"That's right, Ishizu on security and Odion being my son's personal body guard. Oh that reminds me, you best head up, who knows how bored he is by now.

They quickly went their separate ways as Melvin led Marik upstairs to where Atem's bedroom was, and as they approached, they could both hear laughing coming form the inside of the room. When they entered, both of them saw Atem lying down on his bed laughing very hard, with a chuckling Odion sat on the end of the bed.

"What'd we miss?" Marik asked the two laughing adults, getting a response from Atem.

"Oh nothing, tell me Marik, how's wee wee doing?" Marik eyes widened and he launched himself at a laughing Odion, who easily managed to overpower the younger male and run out the room, with a very mad Marik behind him. Both Melvin and Atem were now laughing in the room, wee wee was what Marik used to call Ishizu when he was very young, and he always hated it when someone would be told about it.

"I can't believe Odion told you that," Melvin commented as he took a seat next to Atem, who just managed to stop his laughing.

"Well, since I'm on bed rest, he thought it would be funny to tell me a funny childhood stories about Marik." He grimaced in pain as his laughing fit caused his body to move, which in turn caused his legs to move.

"You all right man?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. Could you do me a favour or two?"

"Depends upon the favours." Melvin could really be immature at times, but Atem still considered him to be a friend.

"One, go and find your boyfriend and make sure he doesn't commit murder, and two, make sure he hasn't broken anything, who knows what he'll do."

"Reasonable requests, alright Atem, I'll go see where he is," Melvin quickly left the room, leaving Atem to his thoughts, and those thoughts kept focusing back on his new doctor Yugi. Ever since he saw Yugi, he knew that he liked Yugi, no he took that back, he knew he loved Yugi. The only problem he had was that he had no idea how he was going to tell Yugi how he felt, or at least if Yugi was going to return the feelings.

"Excuse me Mr Sennen," he looked over to his door to see a maid enter with one of the home phones.

"Pardon me sir, but there is a Dr. Muto calling to talk to you." She handed him the phone and he thanked her before she left, leaving him to have a private conversation.

"Morning Yugi," he greeted and got a cheery response.

_"Morning Atem, I hope you're not working at the moment." _

"No I'm not, my mother took away my cell phone and laptop."

_"Well that's good of her, you need your rest. How are you feeling today?"_

"I'm alright, my legs were hurting this morning, but I've had some pain killers to help with that."

_"That's good to hear then."_

"Yeah it is," he hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. "Hey Yugi, how long am I going to be on bed rest?"

_"Well, it's Sunday now, so about another 6 days before you can start to use your wheelchair again. When you do start to use it again, you'll still need to be away from your work place for about another week."_

"That's fine, listen, would it be alright if we meet up by the new coffee shop next week, if you have any free time at all."

_"Well let me see, I should be free next Monday and Tuesday if that is alright."_

"That's great, I'll see you there Monday at about 9:00 am if possible."

_"Perfect, I'll see you then, bye Atem."_

"Goodbye Yugi," both of the men bid their goodbyes before they hung up, leaving Atem to his thoughts. Now he finally had a chance to be alone with Yugi and get to know him, or better yet ask him out. The only problem he saw with that is if someone would try to disturb their meeting, he shivered at the thought of that.

Shouting and cussing brought him back to the land of the living, he guessed that Melvin had found his boyfriend, at the worse possible time. When Marik was angry, it would take quite a lot to keep him from committing murder, but that was what Melvin was for, and Odion, even if he was the one being threatened.

But his thoughts quickly went back to Yugi, he had no idea how he was going to confess his feelings to his new-found crush, but even if he had to walk through hell, fire and brim stone, he was gonna do it, even if it killed him.

* * *

**8 elements: the sweet smell of a complete chapter is like my drug**

**Atem: looks like somebody is high**

**8 elements: 'smack's Atem on the leg, causing some pain,' son of a...**

**Yugi: calm down Atem, the quicker you do, the quicker the next chapter will be up**

**8 elements: finally, someone that doesn't take the mickey out of me**

**Atem: oh alright already**

**8 elements: well, lets see if I can have another one up in about the same time frame, see ya soon ;)**


	6. Son of a

**8 elements: hi everybody, I'm back, and a little earlier than before**

**Atem: and that is quick for her**

**Yugi: 'smacks Atem's head' be nice Atem, no more talk like that**

**Atem: but why, it's fun**

**8 elements: I'd be careful if I were you, he can cut you off from the kisses**

**Atem: I'll stop**

**8 elements: you are whipped, any way, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Son of a...**

Six days had past for Atem, and in that time, it had been pure torture for him. Since he was on bed rest for two weeks with his laptop and cell phone hidden from him, he had literally nothing to do to occupy himself. Sure he had Odion, Seto, Bakura, Melvin and the occasional Marik coming to visit him, but that still didn't help him feel any better.

However, his time on bed rest also gave him a lot of time to think about what he was going to do when he was going to meet Yugi, and to say he was nervous was a complete understatement, he was down right terrified. But then again, it was never easy confessing your feelings to your crush, even if you are a billionaire CEO.

A knocking at his bedroom door brought him out of his day dream.

"Come in," the door opened to reveal Odion dressed in casual clothing, since he was going to be driving Atem to where he was going to met Yugi.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but it is 8:30 am, I suggest that we head out to the destination of your meeting." Atem looked down to his watch to see that it was indeed that time.

"Alright Odion, could you give me a hand?" Atem still had trouble moving with the braces on, so he needed the extra bit of help. Odion gladly helped his employer, although he had to be careful since even the slightest mistake could cause him great pain. It didn't take that long to settle Atem down in to his chair comfortably, he secured a strap around Atem's waste just to make sure that he wouldn't fall out of the chair.

"Are you ready sir?" Atem was dressed in a pair of designer jeans, with a purple polo shirt with white outlines, and his designer trainers, all of them designed by his friend Melvin, who conveniently found out about his meeting with Yugi and supplied him with several new outfits, one of them he was wearing.

"I'm ready Odion, lets go," he wheeled his way out of his room and headed down the hallway, with Odion close behind him. Since Atem disliked being carried down the stairs, he had a lift installed in his house, to make it easier to get around his home.

"Have fun Atem," his mother said as she appeared out of no where, surprising him in the process.

"I'm sure I will, I won't be here for lunch, so please inform the cook for me." She gave a nod and a quick hug before he wheeled his way out of his home and down to the vehicle that Odion had selected. Which happened to be a BMW, with plenty of room to fit his wheelchair in the boot. So he was unstrapped and helped in to the car, getting ready to go and meet his friend, hopefully soon to be partner.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Domino city in one of the most respected neighbourhoods, Yugi had just locked up his home to go to meet Atem at the new coffee shop that recently opened, which was called 'Mr T's coffee and deli'. The shop wasn't that far away from his home, it was about a 10 minute walk from where he was, so he decided to walk to his destination. He took his keys, phone and wallet with him, just in case something would turn up.

On the way down to the coffee shop, his mind drifted towards his new found friend Atem. It was no secret that Yugi was gay, in fact he was openly proud of it, and everyone that he knew and worked with was happy for him that he stood up to other people about his sexuality, where as some people that he bumps in to on the streets be little him about, but that really didn't bother him, what bothered him at the moment was how he was going to keep his feelings a secret from his new found crush.

During his deep thinking, he had arrived at the new shop and took a seat at one of the tables outside the shop, and a waitress came up to him not to much longer later.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, with a notepad and pen.

"Yes, I would like a cup of coffee with cream and a pains au chocolat please?" She took his order and walked back to the inside of the shop, placing his order. And by the time she re-entered the shop, a BMW pulled up in front of the shop, and in the window, he saw his friend had just arrived. Being a doctor, he stood up from his seat and went over to the car and opened the car door to see a smiling Atem.

"Hey Yugi, hope you haven't been waiting that long," he greeted the young doctor.

"No, I've only been here about 5 minutes," he looked to his left to see a very large man approach with a wheelchair.

"Oh Yugi, this is my personal body guard Odion, he had to bring me here," the large man stepped next to Atem and lifted him slightly, gently placing him in his wheelchair, which surprised Yugi. The man was three times the size of Atem, and yet he moved him around and handled him like a father would.

"Thank you Odion, could you take the car home, I'll call when I need to be picked up."

"Of course Mr Sennen, good day," the large man got back in to the driver side and drove the car off, leaving Atem and Yugi to head to their table, Atem wheeling his way there.

"So how are your legs feeling today Atem?" Yugi asked as Atem placed his order.

"They feel fine, thankfully the braces allow me legs to bend still to fit in the chair."

"Yes it is, oh by the way, I apologize about my friends behaviour last week, it was very unlike him." Atem waved his hand, showing that it was alright.

"That's quite alright, it was only a matter of time before Bakura was gonna find someone like that." Their orders were brought out to them, with Yugi digging in to his pains au chocolat and coffee, and Atem having BLT and a sweet tea.

"Hey Yugi, hope I don't sound rude or anything, but how on earth did you become a doctor at such a young age?" Atem asked as he took a bit out of his sandwich, and Yugi swallowed what was in his mouth before he answered.

"Well, I guess it started when I lost my father when I was 4 years old."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, he died because of a car accident, a drunk driver from what I remember. But I guess I just became fascinated with the way the human body works, and how I didn't want people to go through what I did. I started reading all kinds of books, watching all these t.v shows that involved doctors, murders and autopsy's. When I was about 13, I started taking after school classes and long story short, I was a fast learner and here I am." He explained, showing some pain that his past had caused him.

"I understand, I lost my father because of a car accident as well."

"I'm so sorry Atem."

"It's alright Yugi, he didn't feel any pain thank god. His spinal cord was badly damaged which in turn stopped him from feeling any pain."

"It's a positive thing then, at least he is at peace."

"And for that I am thankful," he paused, he was planning to ask Yugi about people he dated until a voice interrupted them, one that he loathed with all his body.

"Oh Atem, there you are," both turned to see a woman approaching, wearing a a tight mini skirt and a low cut blouse, 3 inch heel boots and a mask of make-up. Yugi had no idea who she was, but Atem most certainly did, Tea Gardner.

"I have been looking for you everywhere for the past week, where have you been?" Tea asked, sounding like she was his girlfriend, which hurt Yugi a little, who had a crush on the man.

"It is none of your concern Gardner, now leave me alone, I was having a very nice conversation until you showed up," Atem growled showing hid distaste of the woman, which had made Yugi feel relieved.

"I'm sure your friend won't mind, would you?" She asked, showing lust in her eyes for the young billionaire.

"I do mind actually," Yugi replied, earning the rage of Tea.

"What do you mean?" She yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the deli.

"As you can see, myself and Atem were having a pleasant chat before you disturbed us, and I would quite like for the chat to continue."

"Who in the hell do you think you are anyway? Atem doesn't even know you."

"Actually I do Gardner, and I prefer to knowing him than seeing the mess you call a face." Atem said out of no where, which caused Tea to get even more angry.

"You can't mean that, we were made to be together, you love me!" She exclaimed, which was the final straw for Atem.

"Gardner do me a favour and bugger off, I have had enough of your whining, I have a life and you don't control it."

"Why don't you want me?" She demanded, not expected the answer she would get.

"You're pathetic, annoying, controlling, selfish, self centred and you don't love me like you claim, you love my money and body. Now leave us alone." Tea now had a shocked expression on her face before it turned to anger, she raised her hand to slap Atem, but Yugi saw it coming and grabbed her wrist.

"I believe that he told you to leave, and you wouldn't want to hit him in public. You could get arrested for assault, with plenty of witnesses." True to his word, everyone that was sitting down or walking by the shop was staring at the scene, Tea may have been an annoying bitch, but she did have some brains. She yanked her hand out of Yugi's hand before glaring at the young doctor.

"You'll be sorry," was all she said before storming away from the shop, pushing over an employee in the process, who was helped back to their feet. Soon, everyone settled back down, with Yugi returning to his seat at the table he and Atem shared.

"Yugi, I want to apologize about her, people would think that we are a couple by the way she acts," Atem explained as he finished of his sandwich, but Yugi just waved his hand at it.

"It's fine, to be honest, I was wondering how much she would charge," Atem spat out some of his tea that he was drinking, thankfully he spat it down to the ground, avoiding anyone. When he regained his composure, he began to laugh a little, much to the surprise of Yugi.

"Is that funny somehow?"

"It is actually, that just happens to be Tea Gardner, daughter of Robert Gardner, the CEO of Gardner Industries." Yugi's eyes widen in realisation at who that woman was.

"I had no idea, she certainly doesn't have the best dress code."

"Trust me, your not the first one to think that Yugi."

"Atem, is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever been in a relationship with her?"

"Absolutely not, I may have known that woman since high school, but I have never liked her."

"Oh okay, I was just interested."

"I understand Yugi," Atem paused again before asking a personal question. "Yugi, have you been in any past relationships?" The question caught Yugi of guard a little bit, but he didn't mind it at all.

"Well, like any other person, I dated in high school, but the guys I went out with only seemed to like me for my looks, always saying that I was cute. I'll admit that there was a guy that I was with for about a year, but it all ended after I caught with an other man, and the worst part is that he didn't care."

"Oh I'm sorry about that," now was the time, now or never. "Hey Yugi, I was wondering, would you go out with me?" For a strange reason to Atem, Yugi didn't have a shocked look on his face, instead he had a small smile gracing his lips.

"What brought that up then Atem?" He asked, leaning forward on the table, making Atem a little more nervous.

"Well, I just think that your a great person, you are good looking, you want simple things in life from what I have seen of you so far, and you haven't tried groping me like everyone else I have been out with in my life." A finger on his lips stopped him dead in his tracks, and Yugi still had a smile on his lips.

"In that case Atem, I'd love to go out with you."

"Really, that's great, would tomorrow be alright, I remember you saying that you had today and tomorrow off." He held on to the younger man's hand, and Yugi held his hand in his.

"Sure, I'll give you my address and phone number so you know how to contact me." Yugi gave him the relative information, in which Atem gladly accepted.

"Thanks Yugi, is it alright if we go to one of my usual places to eat, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Alright then, with I need to dress formally?"

"It would be best, is 7:00 pm a;right with you?"

"It's perfect." They both finished their meals, and Atem gladly payed for both.

"You know I could have payed for my own food Atem," he said as he and Atem walked down the street and in to the park, well, wheeled in the case of Atem.

"It's fine Yugi, I wanted to do it." They both just wondered around the park for a while, just enjoying being in each other company. Eventually, they ended up in the local mall and having a look around, going in a few shops as well. When Yugi spotted a leather store, he went straight in, with Atem wheeling close behind him, surprised that someone like Yugi liked wearing leather.

"I didn't know that you liked leather Yugi," he said as he himself looked at the many different shirts or trousers that were made out of the material, Yugi just smiled at his new boyfriend as he looked through a railing containing all different styles of leather shirts.

"Well, I guess I get my love of it from my teenage years, or my rebellious years as my Grandpa put it." Atem chuckled at the younger man.

"Why was that then? I can't see the appeal in all this to be honest."

"I don't know, I guess that my taste just developed for it for some reason." They spent about an hour in the shop before going to a food court to get something to eat. They settled on going to burger world, which Atem never had been to before.

"I can't believe you haven't been here before Atem, the burgers here are great," Yugi said as he and Atem both placed their orders, Yugi opted for a double cheese burger and Atem going for ¼ pounder with chilli fries.

"Well it's true, my parents never let me go to one before, they didn't want me to get hurt as they put it."

"Well that won't happen, they have some of the best disabled entrances and exits, and they have tables that you can access very easily."

"That is true, this one has great access for my chair." Their orders were brought out to them, Yugi was actually shocked at how much Atem actually ordered.

"Are you sure you can eat that all Atem?"

"I'm sure, I may not look it, but I got a very large appetite." They started to eat their food, and true to his word, Atem did in fact manage to finish his food, and all before Yugi, much to his surprise.

"Well Atem, I must say that you would rival one of my friends when it comes to food." Yugi commented as they both exited Burger world.

"Oh, and why is that then Yugi?"

"Because my friend can literally be a rubbish bin, he could eat a buffet table, and still have room for seconds." Atem went wide eyed at that comment, but he shook it off just as quickly.

"Hey Yugi, I was wondering if you would come over some time."

"Yeah that would be fine, well I have to go home now, what time is it?"

"3:00 pm, wow, time really flew by today. Well I better give Odion a call, I had a great day Yugi."

"I did as well, I'll see you tomorrow," Atem pulled Yugi down to his level and gave him a kiss on his lips, it wasn't a passionate one, but it did show the love that he had for Yugi., and by tomorrow, that love would only be stronger.

* * *

**8 elements: There she is**

**Atem: not enough kissing if you ask me**

**8 elements: how about you knock it off before I go tell Yugi**

**Atem: alright I'll stop :(**

**8 elements: anyway, please give a review**


	7. Date night

**8 elements: hey guys, sorry I'm a little late with my update :( **

**Atem: you usually like this?**

**8 elements: why don't you try writing this stuff**

**Atem: sorry, no can do**

**8 elements: oh of course, you're to busy snogging Yugi**

**'Yugi blushes' Atem: hey**

**8 elements: any way, have a read and please give a review**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Date night**

It was the night of Atem and Yugi's date, and both of them very nervous to the bone, none more so than Atem. This would be the first date that Atem would be going on in the last 6 years of his life. The last one being in when he was 18 and in college, it was with a girl from one of his classes and he had asked her out, but when they were on their date, she immediately began trying to get at his money and in his bed. That was a big hit to Atem's heart, and his parents were heart-broken when they found out about the girl, so he was naturally nervous about the date he was going on tonight.

Currently he was in his room and picking clothing out that he was considering wearing, the only problem is that he was too slow at his picking, at least for his mothers taste.

"Atem, you know that you still have time to pick out what you're going to wear, but why are you taking so much time to pick out clothing now?" His mother asked from his bed as he wheeled back and forth between his walk in cupboard, still looking through all of his clothes.

"It's just who I am, besides, at least I'm only looking through my suits, it could be worse." He explained, getting Amunets agreement.

"That is true, that's one thing that you and your father had in common," she said, getting her son's attention.

"What's that?"

"The fact that you both take forever trying to pick out the clothes that you want, he would even start in the morning and only decide which ones to wear by the evening."

"Well, I guess that it's like father like son then," he continued to look through his clothing until he thought that he found the perfect suit. It was a dark blue navy suit with a white long-sleeved button up shirt, with a navy blue tie and some black slacks, he finally found a suit that he would like to wear, much to the relief of his mother.

"Oh finally, and it only took you about two and a half hours," she exclaimed, and in the mean time getting a blush on Atem's face. She would have continued if a butler had not entered the room, since the bedroom door was open.

"Pardon my interruption Mr Sennen, but there is a Robert Gardner here to see you with his daughter." He said, and Atem immediately groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, tell Mr Gardner that I'll be down in a moment," the butler nodded and left the room, and Amunet turned her head to her son with a look of confusion on her face.

"Atem, what is going on?" She asked, and Atem sighed once again before explaining what happened with himself and Yugi yesterday, she was not happy to say the least.

"She did that? And all of it in public?" Atem just nodded his head, confirming his mothers thoughts.

"And by the looks of it, she went sucking up to her father, and I won't be surprised if she had thrown in the odd lie here and there to make it sound more convincing that I was in the wrong, and not her." When he finished, he wheeled his chair out of the room and headed to the elevator that was in the house and pressed the down button, with his mother opting to take the stairs. When she arrived at the bottom, Atem had just exited the elevator, and both of them went straight to the living room.

Inside the main living room to the house, they both saw Tea immediately and for once in her life, she was dressed decently, although still being a little to revealing for the Sennen's taste, then there was her father sitting next to her. He was about the same age as Amunet, wearing a grey business suit, with grey hair and blue eyes, he was also wearing a pair of glasses.

"Good day Mr Sennen, I hope I didn't disturb you." Robert said as he stood up and shook hands with Atem.

"It's quite alright Robert, but I would like to know why you have dropped by today, it is very unlike you."

"Yes well, my daughter here says that you talked badly to her yesterday and attempted to strike her as well." Atem narrowed his eyes at Tea, who was smirking at him but her father didn't see her smirking.

"Well, I will admit that I did shout at your daughter, but I will tell you that I never raised my hand to her, it is actually the other way around." Robert widened his eyes slightly before turning to look at Tea, who was a little nervous at the moment, she never though that Atem would turn the tables on her, but then again she is a bit delusional when it comes to this man.

"Is that so, well she certainly didn't mention that."

"Yes well, I openly admit that we did have a verbal confrontation, but she was the only one that made a move to hit someone, if I had been alone she would have assaulted me." Now Robert did not look to impressed, especially that his own daughter lied to his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was the person that you were with, Tea did mention that you were with another male."

"Yes I was with a friend of mine who happens to be my doctor, he was the one that stopped Miss Gardner from striking me."

"And who is this doctor? If you don't mind telling me his name."

"His name is Yugi Muto."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind if I confirm your story with him, it's just me wanting to find the truth."

"That is fine Mr Gardner, now you must excuse me, I have to go prepare for my day."

"Of course sir, Tea come with me." Robert stood from his seat and waited for his daughter to join him, who took her time but eventually stood up, she was led from the living room to the front door, although she did fire a glare at Atem before she left.

"That girl can be so annoying, not to mention unreliable." Amunet said as the Gardners left the Sennen household, and Atem agreed with the statement.

"I agree, that took up to much of my time. I'll be in my room if I'm needed." He promptly left to go and prepare for his date, unknowing that his date for tonight was just as nervous as him.

Later that night at Yugi's house, he had just finished putting on his suit for the night. It was violet-coloured suit with a matching tie and a red button up shirt on underneath. He was now sitting downstairs in his living room watching some television as he waited for his date for tonight. While he was waiting, his mind wandered back to the day that he had met Atem and how their relationship has developed from the beginning.

He started out being the doctor to his current boyfriend, and it had only taken a few meetings between the two for them to become a couple, which was actually a good thing for Yugi, as well as Atem. When his mobile started to ring, it brought him out of his day dreaming. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, and smiled when he saw it was Atem, so he answered.

"Hi Atem."

_"Hey Yugi, just called to say that I'm parked outside your house."_

"Alright, I'll head out now."

_"Alright, bye."_ They both hung up and Yugi got ready to head out. He turned off the t.v and grabbed his wallet and keys, he placed his phone back in his pocket and headed to the front off his house. When he opened his front door, he saw a limousine parked in front of it, and he wasn't surprised about it one bit, so he closed his door before locking it and went down to his ride for the night. He opened up the door and took his seat, closing the door behind him.

"You look lovely tonight," he turned his head and saw Atem looking at him. He also took a quick look at his date for the night, and he liked what he saw.

"Thanks, you look great as well," he chuckled before he pressed a button by his side, which in turn told the driver to head to their destination, which Yugi had no idea about.

"Hey Atem, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going to tonight?" Yugi asked, to which Atem gave him a response.

"It's alright, we're heading to Marcel's restaurant, I hope you don't mind."

"No it's quite alright, I was just curious." He said before something else came to his mind. "Wouldn't you have to make a reservation at least a week before you go there, I hear it's pretty hard to get in to there." Atem chuckled at the comment, which did confuse Yugi a little.

"Normally you would have to, but the owner happens to be a friend of mine, and he usually has a table kept back for me in case I come over." That did make sense, but then again when you are a powerful CEO, you tend to have a lot of friends.

"Here we are," Yugi looked out the window on his side and saw the restaurant that they would be dining at for the night. It was one of the best places in town to eat at, but the only problem was some of the people who went there.

So, they got out of their ride and instead of the driver helping out Atem, Yugi went ahead and helped him, getting a kiss on the check as a thank you. Since there was a disabled entrance out by the front of the restaurant, Atem easily wheeled his way in to the restaurant with Yugi at his side.

"May I help you sir?" A waiter asked as the entered.

"Yes, we're here for the Sennen reservations." The waiter looked at his list and quickly found the reservations.

"Yes of course, this way," he walked off and led the two young men to where Atem would usually sit, which was about in the middle of the restaurant. The waiter helped Atem to wheel under the table while Yugi sat himself down opposite Atem.

"Would you like to order any drinks?" The waiter asked, both of them decided to go with some sweet tea, not really in the mood for any alcohol tonight.

"I have to admit it Atem, I never expected this place to look so...flashy." Atem chuckled at the small statement.

"Don't worry about Yugi, I was like that when I first came here, and that was about three years ago." The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Yugi ordering a calm and mussel stew and Atem going for the Beef Wellington.

"So Yugi, mind telling me what your childhood was like, from what you've said so far it's quite interesting."

"Well, it was interesting to say the least, but not a nice one as well." He sighed before taking a sip of his tea as he thought back to what his childhood was like.

"Well, as you know, my father dies when I was just a kid, I guess all of my problems started about a month after his funeral." Atem leaned forward on the table, resting his arms on their as he waited patiently for Yugi to continue his story.

"My mother wasn't exactly the best person in the world, she would rarely pay any attention to me, but after his funeral, she didn't pay attention to me at all. It was heartbreaking for me to say the least, so I guess I just tried to get her attention that I still loved her, even though she didn't show much love to me. The worst thing for me in my childhood was when she told me that she was going to get married."

"Didn't you met the guy before, I mean, it makes sense to introduce your kids to someone who you plan to marry."

"That was the problem Atem, I didn't meet him until the wedding reception."

"What?" Yugi nodded his head to confirm his boyfriend's question.

"They were dating for about 3 months before they decided to get married, and when they did my life went completely downhill."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My step-father was in plain terms, a bastard. Two months after he moved in with us, he started abusing me, just because I looked like my father, and the fact that I refused to call him dad, or even acknowledge as my dad."

"That's just wrong, didn't your mother ever try to stop him?" Atem did not expect the answer that he got.

"She never tried to help, she would sometimes watch him beat me. The worst was when she repeatedly told me that if I just called him dad, that everything would be alright, but I couldn't do it, it felt like I would be betraying my father." When Yugi finished explaining, their meals had arrived, and they decided to tuck in while they continued to make small talk between each other.

"Hey Atem, since I told you about my childhood, would it be alright if you tell me about yours?" Atem finished the bit of beef that he had in his mouth before he answered.

"Well, as you probably know, I didn't have many friends when I was young, in fact until high school, my cousin Seto and my two friends Melvin and Bakura were the only friends that I ever had really."

"You mean the three people who helped to hold you down when you first had your braces." Yugi said with a small smile on his face and Atem giving a small chuckle.

"Yes, the one with brown hair was my cousin Seto, the one with blondish hair was Melvin and you might remember the one with white hair being Bakura."

"Oh yes, baboon boy as Ryou called him." Both of them laughed at the very funny memory, and the face that Bakura had when he was called that by somebody that he didn't know.

"Yes, anyway, my parents would do anything to keep me happy when I was a kid, but none of it really helped, not even my teachers at school helped."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that with the six years that I spent in elementary school, no less than 13 teachers were fired." Yugi's eyes widened at that statement.

"13 teachers? Why were they fired?" Atem seemed hesitant about sharing any more information about his childhood, but when Yugi took his hand in his own, he gave a weak smile before he continued.

"Well, the first half a dozen or so were fired because they continued to degrade me and literally bully me in front of the whole class. Some of the others were fired because they actually hit me in my legs, which sent me to hospital for a few days and the others literally thought it was a suitable punishment to take my wheelchair away from me."

"That's horrible, I can see why they were fired then." Throughout the conversation, they had both finished their meal and didn't bother to order any desert, both of them to engrossed in their conversation to bother with it.

"I know, but it was better when I got in to high school, I didn't go out with many people, but the ones I did go out with were only after three things."

"Let me guess, money, looks and sex."

"Yes, there was one that was that was for real, but he left because he couldn't deal with my lifestyle and all the people who were jealous." They continued to make small talk for about another 30 minutes, finding out much about the other and what has happened through out their life's. They eventually decided to leave, but not before they split the bill and payed for their food. Both of them made their way to the front of the restaurant and Atem got his phone out as he was about to call for his limo driver to pick him up, but Yugi held on to his wrist.

"We don't have to go home right now, we could always do something else." Atem smiled up at the younger male and put his phone away in his jacket pocket.

"That is true. Well, what would you like to do then?"

"Well, why not just wonder around town for a while, there's still a few shops that are open, you never know, we might find something to do." They both smiled lightly to each other before they headed off down town, Yugi walking at a slow pace so Atem won't tire his arms out, at least his legs haven't caused him any problems tonight.

They walked around town for quite a while, going in to a few shops here and there as well, what surprised Atem was that Yugi wanted to have a look at every single game store that they passed, not that he minded as he enjoyed the odd game now and then.

"Hey Atem, check this out,"Yugi walked off over to a claw machine, with duel monster teddies inside it, and the younger male having a childish smile on his face.

"You like duel monsters?" Yugi just nodded as he continued to stare at the toys in the machine, he may be good at playing games, but the claw machines got him just like everybody else.

"Ever used one before Yugi?"

"Oh yeah I have," he said as he finally removed himself from the glass to look over at his boyfriend. "I would spend some much of my money on these things, and I think I've only won on this machine once." Atem smiled before he wheeled his way forward and in front of the machine, getting some change out of his wallet to try and have a go.

"Are you sure you want to have a go Atem? These things can literally drain your wallet."

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll be fine," Yugi didn't really believe that Atem could win something on his first try, but then the noise of something hitting metal caught his attention. He looked at the machine and saw Atem reaching in to grab his prize which ended up being a winged kuribo.

"Here you go Yugi," Atem handed the toy to his boyfriend, who had an enormous smile on his face.

"Thank you Atem," he took the toy and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. There was some people who were staring at the two, but they didn't care about them, all that mattered to them was their relationship. However, what they didn't notice was two pairs of very angry eyes staring at them, both of them held hatred and jealousy in their eyes, and scheming began to surface, more than determined to have the disabled billionaire all to themselves, but their plans would be two separate plans, unknown to the other person.

* * *

**8 elements: well, what do you think?**

**Yugi: I think it's good**

**Atem: I think there could have been more kissing**

**8 elements: of course you would think that**

**Atem: what?**

**8 elements: anyway please give a review**


	8. Confrontation

**8 elements: well, here she is**

**Atem: could have been a little quicker**

**Yugi: Atem, behave**

**Atem: 'sigh' alright**

**8 elements: man, you are whipped**

**Atem: hey**

**8 elements: anyway, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Confrontation**

It was the morning after the date that Atem had with Yugi, and he couldn't have felt any happier than he was. After he returned home last night, his mother went in to interview mode to try to find out each and every detail about his date, he did eventually tell her everything that happened, from sharing stories about their childhoods to their walk about town, although he did skip out telling her about the kisses.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt like he had the best night sleep that he has had in his life, sure he felt some pain in his legs because of his braces, but he was slowly getting use to the pain, which was a good thing for him. A knock at his door grabbed his attention from the sleepy daze that he was in.

"Come in," he called out and his door was opened, on the other side of his door was Odion and Ishizu. Since Odion was her brother, she felt like it was necessary to go along with him to do some work when she wasn't working at the gates to the mansion.

"Good day Mr Sennen," she said as she entered with her brother.

"Good day to you to Ishizu, has the mail arrived this morning?" He asked as some breakfast was placed in front of him by Odion, since his legs were still bothering him, Amunet thought it would be best that he would have breakfast in bed most of the time.z

"Yes the mail has arrived sir, and all of it is for you," Odion replied as he gestured to the small stack of envelopes on the tray that held his breakfast.

"Alright, thank you both, would you get some clothes ready for me today Ishizu?"

"Yes sir," she went off to do her task and Atem dismissed Odion so he could go about his duties for the day, he noticed that Ishizu had picked out his clothing for the day and folded all of them neatly on one of the recliners in his room, and she went to leave, but Atem stopped her.

"Ishizu, do mind staying for a while? I could use the company."

"Of course," she ended up sitting on the end of his bed as he began to eat his breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee to wash it down. He was half way through it when Ishizu started asking about his date the previous night.

"So, how did it go last night then?"

"It went fine Ishizu, we had dinner, talked for a bit and went around town for a while, that's it."

"Is he the one Atem?"

"I think he is, he is just such a compassionate person, and a great doctor."

"That's right, you did mention that he is your doctor, how is the treatment going so far then?"

"I am alright at the moment, my legs are still in a little pain, but it doesn't bother me that much any more." He finished his last mouthful of food and his coffee, and then began to look through his mail. One was from a business partner inviting him to a party, and then there were ones from both Tea and Vivian, something that grabbed his attention as being as odd.

So he decided to see what they had to say, he started with the letter from Tea. It read:

_Dear Atem, _

_ What do you think you are doing with another man? Don't try to deny it either, I saw you last night kissing him. How could you? We are made to be with each other, and you go and do something like that,why would you go out with a faggot like him when you could have me?_

_Expect me to come over today after you read this and get an answer myself, not even your security will stop me._

_Tea_

He just sighed and folded the piece of paper back up, intending to show his mother this, as well as Robert. Ishizu was still sitting on his bed and noticed his sigh.

"What's up?" She asked, getting Atem to look at her briefly.

"A letter from Tea, demanding answers," he replied, which confused Ishizu.

"Demanding answers for what?"

"To why she saw me kissing Yugi last night, apparently she saw it and isn't to pleased about it." He opened up the letter from Vivian and began to read it, no surprise it was on the same topic. It read:

_Atem,_

_ How dare you kiss another man, why would you be with someone like that when you could have someone with experience. Yes, I know that you kissed a man, I saw you last night with him in town, lucky for you I happened to witness everything. _

_You shouldn't go out with someone of lower class than you, especially when you could have me. I will be coming over this afternoon to get answers, and don't bother using that bitch of a mother of yours to stop me, I am coming._

_Vivian_

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he threw his cup across the room, smashing it into pieces, and it was not missed by his mother.

"Atem Sennen, you had better have a reason for using such language like that!" She yelled back as she made her way up the stairs and entered her son's room, with hers arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh I have a very good reason, have a look at this," he handed the letter from Vivian to his mother, who read and her eyes widened as she finished.

"A bitch am I?! Oh she is going to get when she shows her face."

"More like when Vivian and Tea show their faces." Now Amunet seemed confused,before she could ask him what he meant, Ishizu answered for him.

"He means that both of the women will be making an appearance this afternoon Mrs Sennen." Ishizu stood from the bed and left to find a member of the cleaning crew that Atem had, to try to clean up the broken cup that he had thrown.

"Both of them are coming, why are they coming?" Amunet asked as Atem moved the tray from his lap and managed to move over to the edge of his bed.

"Apparently, they both saw me yesterday with Yugi, and both saw us kissing. Although they probably weren't together, they may have been in the same area as we were, and I guess that they didn't like it. Could you help me dress?"

"Of course son," she brought over the clothes that Ishizu had got ready for Atem and brought them to his bed. The clothes she had gotten were a pair of blue 3/4 length jeans, a red vest and a pair of black socks, since he was not allowed to go to work until next Monday, he didn't bother to where any shoes.

Amunet began to help him dress, which mainly involved helping him out of his pyjamas and get his clothing on, thankfully he always wore boxers, Amunet helped him to put on his socks and jeans, he was able to but his vest on himself. When he was helped in to his chair, he remembered to grab all the letters he had that morning, he didn't read the letters from his uncle and business partner because he was to caught up in the letters that Vivian and Tea had sent, and he had an idea on how to get them back.

"I'm going to my office," he said as he started to wheel his way out of his room, but Amunet walked in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"No you're not Atem, you know what the doctors said, no work what so ever."

"I'm not going to do any work mom, I'm going to phone some people."

"And whom are you trying to contact?"

"Mr Gardner and Wong," he replied calmly, not wanting to have the chance that his mother would get mad.

"Oh I see, going to talk to them about the letters are you?"

"Yes, so can I go to my office? It has all the numbers of my associates." Amunet seemed hesitant at first, but she saw no sign of lies in her sons eyes, so she let him go.

"Alright, don't let me catch you doing any work." She stepped out of his way to let him pass, and he managed to get past her with great speed, he was quite fast for somebody in a wheelchair. Since his office was on the same floor as his room, he managed to get to his office in less than a minute, and when he entered, he closed the door and went straight to his desk, intending to make those calls.

He went through the address book that he had for his business associates, he looked through it until he found the number of Robert, so his picked up the phone and dialled the number until someone answered.

_"Hello, Robert Gardner speaking."_

"Robert, it's me Atem."

_"Ah Mr Sennen, good to hear from you._

"Thank you, and please call me Atem."

_"Alright then, what do I owe the pleasure of this call then Atem?"_

"Yes, do you know if your daughter is going out today?"

_"She said something about popping out to see someone this afternoon, is that a problem?"_

"Yes, you see I got a letter from her this morning saying that she was coming over today, and I didn't approve of the visit at all."

_"Well, that isn't right at all, did her letter say why she was going to come over?"_

"Yes, you see I have a new boyfriend and we were on a date last night, and she must have seen us when we shared a private moment, and in her words, she said 'why would you go out with a faggot like him when you could have me?'"

_"She said that, well that is uncalled for."_

"I agree, would it be alright if you leave 10 minutes before her and pop over here? I have a feeling that it will get ugly if you're not there to witness it."

_"Absolutely, I most certainly did not raise her like that, I'll be over as soon as I can."_

"Thank you, goodbye," they both bid each other goodbye before they hung up, but Atem went straight back to his address book to find the number of Vincent Wong. He found it and quickly dialled his number.

_"Good morning, this is Vincent Wong speaking."_

"Vincent, it's Atem. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

_"No not all, I was just speaking with my daughter, she was just saying that she was going out this afternoon, although she didn't mention where she was going, she usually would."_

"I can tell you that she plans to come over here, even though I forbid her from stepping foot on my property again."

_"She is? How do you know she plans to visit?"_

"I received a letter in tha mail this morning from her, not a pleasant one might I add."

_"Why is the letter not a pleasant one?"_

"You see, I have a new boyfriend and we were on a date last night, and we stopped down town at some point and kissed, she happened to see it all and she doesn't seem happy about it."

_"Well that certainly explains it. She plans to come over this afternoon, would you like me to be there before hand?"_

"I would very much appreciate it, also would it be possible for you to tell her to keep her remarks to herself when she shows up?"

_"Remarks, did she put something inappropriate in her letter?"_

"Yes she did, she called my mother a bitch."

_"SHE SAID THAT! I will most certainly pay a visit today Atem, good day."_ Both men hung up and Atem closed his address book before wheeling out from behind his desk and intended to go downstairs, preparing to face both Tea and Vivian.

When he got downstairs, he found his mother in the living room, reading a newspaper. He was hesitant to enter because when Amunet would read a newspaper, it usually meant that she was planning to yell at someone or plan to murder that person, so he took a few deep breaths before wheeling in to the room.

"Morning mother," he said when he sat next to her in his wheelchair.

"Morning Atem, when are we expecting the guests?" She asked.

"This afternoon, and I managed to get both of their fathers to come over here before they arrive, hopefully those two will arrive at the same time." At least, he hoped Tea and Vivian would both turn up at the same time.

* * *

Later that day, both Tea and Vivian arrived at the Sennen mansion, thankfully they both arrived at the same time, so now Atem could put his plan in to action.

"What are you doing here?" Vivian hissed towards Tea.

"I am here to see my boyfriend, why are you here?"

"Your boyfriend? He is mine not yours."

Both continued their bickering until they both made it to the front doors of the mansion, with both knocking on the door, although they didn't start arguing again because they wanted to make a good impression for Atem. The door opened to show Odion, Atem's personal body-guard.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he walked out and closed the door behind him, making sure that both the women wouldn't get in without him.

"Yes you can, I'd like to see Atem," Vivian demanded, and Tea soon spoke up.

"Don't you mean 'we' would like to see Atem, with have important business to deal with."

"Pardon me one moment," Odion took the walkie-talkie off his belt before speaking into it. "Mr Sennen, Miss Wong and Miss Gardner would like to see you, would you like me to bring them in?" He released the button that he pressed and waited for a reply.

_"Bring them in to my downstairs study Odion."_

"Yes sir," he clipped th walkie-talkie back on to his belt. "Please follow me," he turned around and opened the door to step in, with both the women right behind him. He began to walk down the corridors as a maid closed the front door. After about a minute of walking, they came to the door of Atem's study, Odion knocked on the door and waited, a voice saying 'come in' gave him the signal to let the two women in.

They both barged their way in and saw Atem sitting behind his desk with a scotch by his side, with the bottle not far off to his left.

"You can stay outside Odion," the man nodded his head before his closed the door and stood guard outside the doors, preventing anyone from getting in and out.

"Would you two like to sit down?" He asked the two women, who both decided to take a seat and try to gang up on Atem.

"I must say Atem, if you're trying to sweet talk us, that's not happening," Tea said, followed by Vivian.

"Especially after what you did last night." Atem chuckled and took a sip of his drink before looking at the two women.

"Lets set a few things straight, shall we. One, I am not trying to sweet talk you, and two, I can do whatever I want with my life, so I don't need to explain anything to you."

"How dare you, do you know who we are?" Vivian demanded as she stood from her chair and leaned froward on his desk, attempting to intimidate him.

"Yes I do know who you are, and in case you forgot, I am a man who could get you in trouble with a snap of my fingers, especially after how you insulted my mother." He said as he gave a glare of his own, which made Vivian stand up from his desk, but not enough to make her sit down.

"Oh please, what could you possibly do that would get us in trouble?" Tea sneered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Atem smirked before picking up his walkie-talkie and changing the channel, then pressing a button before speaking into it.

"Ishizu, would you mind bringing my two guests to my downstairs study?"

_"Right away Mr Sennen."_ Atem put his walkie-talkie back down on his desk and grabbed his glass of scotch, smirking in the direction of the two women in front of him.

"Your guests, we're already here, who the hell are you talking about?" Tea asked as she stood up from her chair, but Atem just gave her his signature smirk before downing the rest of his scotch.

"Who said that you were my only guests?" The door to the study opened and two people walked in, both women turned around and were about to throw some insults, before they paled greatly at who arrived, their fathers.

"Well Tea, at least I know now where you planned to go to today," Robert said as he walked to stand next to the girl, who was now shaking slightly in fear.

"I must say Vivian, it is a good thing that Mr Sennen called us over," Vincent said from the side of Vivian, and Vivian and Tea's eyes widened and turned to face Atem who was now drinking another glass of scotch.

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't call them? Especially after the letters you sent me," he said to the two women, who now looked furious.

"Just answer one question, why?" Vivian demanded, although in a less hostile tone because of her father being in the room with her.

"Why I decide to date a guy is none of your concern, oh, and I have taken the liberty of showing the letters that you both wrote to your fathers, so now if you please, leave." Both of the girls protested at the command, but they were eventually pulled away from Atem by their fathers, who both intended to give their daughters a good tongue lashing for what they wrote in their letters.

Although, they seemed to go to quietly, after all the years of knowing the two women, one thing that Atem learned was that they never went quietly unless they were planning something, and that seemed to be the case here.

Atem sighed and placed his hands on his forehead, rubbing his temples in irritation, he had a rough idea on what those two would pull next, but he couldn't do anything until they were caught in the act. Hopefully they won't do anything too stupid to hurt anyone.

* * *

**8 elements: well, there she is, I must say that this chapter didn't really go as I wanted, but I still got it done.**

**Atem: at least those two got what was coming to them**

**8 elements: is that a compliment?**

**Atem: don't get used top it**

**8 elements: oh well, see you guys next time, P.S. sorry for the late update**


	9. Back to work

**8 elements: hey guys, here's the next chapter**

**Atem: is Yugi in this one with me?**

**8 elements: he is in the chapter with you, but he isn't in the chapter with you**

**Atem: that don't make sense**

**Yugi: calm down Atem, it's a riddle, so don't worry**

**8 elements: anyway, enjoy**

* * *

** Chapter 8: Back to work**

It was now the day that Atem would finally be able to go back to work, needless to say that he was pleased to be going back. All the time he had been told to take off had taken its toll on the young man's body and mind, but mainly his mind.

After the confrontation with Tea and Vivian at his home, he had become really stressed because he was worried if they were going to try something like that again, but only to be worse. Although there was something that was good that ended up happening, Robert Gardner had been trying to move his business to America, and a few days ago he called to say that his plans were successful and that he and his family would be moving to America within two weeks, including Tea, which he was very thankful for.

So now he was downstairs in the dining room of the mansion, at 5:00 o'clock in the morning having a good-sized breakfast before he intended to head off to work at 5:30, not many people were up at the moment except for himself, the cook, a butler and a few maids, who were all early birds like him.

When he had finished his breakfast, he looked at his watch to see that he still had 20 minutes before he was due to leave, so he wheeled his way out of the dinning room and went in to the living room at the front of the house, and saw Amunet just walking down the stairs and heading for the living room.

"Good morning mother," he greeted, getting the woman to look up in his direction.

"Morning Atem, glad to be going back to work today?" She asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes, no offence intended, but I have been completely and utterly bored, even with double trouble visiting me all the time when they had days off." He explained, using an old nick name from high school to describe both Melvin and Bakura, who were known to cause quite a lot of trouble in high school, so the teachers had dubbed them 'double trouble'.

"Well, that's understandable, although it was nice that Seto managed the odd day or two to come and see you, he doesn't act anything like Bakura and Melvin, and for that I am thankful." She said, getting a nod of agreement from Atem. They continued to talk for a while until the time came to 5:30, which was the time for Atem to go.

"Well, I have to go now," he said as he started to wheel his way to the front of the house with his mother close behind him.

"Alright then, have a good time at work, and don't forget to thank Yoshi for taking over for the past few weeks." She reminded him.

"Oh don't worry about that mom, I intend to thank him as soon as I see him." He gave his mother a quick hug before grabbing his briefcase and managed to clip it to the back of his chair and headed off on his way to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Domino hospital, Yugi was already at work, he had been there since 4:30 am because one of the doctors that would usually work the early morning shift had called in to say that some important family business had come up and he wouldn't be able to come in to work, so the head of the hospital turned to Yugi, who was one of the best doctors in the hospital, despite his age.

So now here Yugi was, in his office, doing a little bit of paperwork before he would head off to check on the patients that he had been given, the patients were a mixture of his own and from the doctor who had called in, thankfully there wasn't many patients from the doctor for him to catch up on, so his day looked like it was going to be ordinary.

When he was half way through his paperwork, a knock at his door brought him out of his concentration, so without looking up from his work, he gave a quick 'come in' before returning to his work. The door opened and a woman in her late fifties walked in to the room. She had grey hair and green eyes, she was wearing a nurses uniform with a name tag on it, with her name and the words 'chief nurse' on the badge. Her name was Michelle Green.

"Morning Yugi, busy already?" She asked as he finally looked up from his work and at the nurse, who happened to be one of his best friends, despite the age difference.

"You have no idea, but Raymond had to take care of his family, so it doesn't bother me." He tried to back to his work, but a cup of coffee was pushed in to his hands, it was in a take away cup from Starbucks. He looked back to Michelle who was now sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"You need it, you never know when you could need an energy boost, and Starbucks coffee is the best to keep you awake." She explained as Yugi gave a grateful smile before taking a sip of the drink. They talked for a little while, with Yugi doing his work as well as he was good at they had finished their talking, they noticed that it was now 6:45 in the morning.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Michelle, but I have to start making my rounds." He said as he handed the files he had worked on to Michelle, since she was the person who organised the work load for most people in the hospital, including Yugi.

"Alright then, at least you got the work done, even with me in the same room," she said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Yugi checked over a few things before he headed off to do his rounds, Yugi was one of the most well liked doctors in the hospital and had many friends among the staff.

He walked down several corridors until he came to the children's section of the hospital to check up on a few children. The first door he came to held a 12 year old boy who had a broken arm and a few fractured ribs. He walked over to the bed that the child occupied before gently shaking his shoulder.

"Danny, come on Danny, time to wake up," he said as the child slowly began to wake up.

"Dr Muto?" Danny asked, still feeling slightly tired.

"Morning Danny, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he helped Danny to sit up, since his ribs would hurt every time he would try.

"I'm feeling better, but my ribs still hurt," he winced when he was finally in a sitting position and Yugi helped Danny until he was feeling comfortable enough for him to begin his examination.

"Well, lets see how you are doing today," Yugi said as he began his days work.

* * *

Back with Atem, he was in his office going over some paperwork that he had been given by his secretary, who was happy to see him back, as well as every other employee in the building. He was going over some plans for a new video game when his secretary contacted him on his office phone.

_"Mr Sennen, you Vice-President is here," _she said. Atem pressed a button before replying.

"Thank you Debra, send him in please," he went back to the plans on his desk before the door to the office opened and Yoshi walked in. He was average height at 6ft 1in, with jet black hair and hazel brown eyes, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie.

"Morning Mr Sennen, getting used to working at 7:00 in the morning yet?" Yoshi joked and got a smile from Atem.

"Yeah, I'm getting there, take a seat for a moment Yoshi," he said and the taller man sat in a chair that was located in front of his desk.

"Is there something that you wished to discuss?" Yoshi questioned, and Atem gave a short nod.

"Yes, mainly I just want to thank you for taking over the company for the past two weeks, I really appreciate it."

"That is fine Mr Sennen, that is my job after all, besides working alongside you of course." Atem chuckled at the small joke that Yoshi said, but moved on to something else.

"Yes that is true, but there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"What is it sir?"

"Well, are you aware of the new building that I have in Tokyo that was finished a few months ago?"

"Yes sir, it was the talk of the building when it was completed. Now that you mention it, anyone who walked in to this building ended up knowing about the place."

"Oh yes, especially if Debra was talking. Anyway, am I right in saying that you and your wife had once talked about moving to Tokyo, but couldn't because of work."

"You are correct, we would move there, but since I work here, those plans were put on hold. Any reason you bring it up?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, my new building is where we are producing some of our newest products, in fact it is where all the Tokyo products will be made. I need one of my best employees to be there and take charge of the building, making sure everything is in order and that there are no mess ups." Atem explained as he looked at Yoshi, he held a confused look on his face.

"What exactly are you getting at Mr Sennen?" He asked and Atem finally decided to put him out of his confusion.

"What I am saying is that I want you to be that person to be in charge of the building." When he stopped speaking, Yoshi's eyes widened as he was finally hit with realisation.

"Are you serious?" Atem just gave a nod.

"Yes I am Yoshi, I have been thinking about this for a while, and you seemed to be the perfect choice. You're one of the best employees that I have, you never give up on your work and you always help your fellow workers, those are the qualities that I was looking for. So do you accept my offer?" Atem finally asked, he had a feeling that Yoshi would love to accept, but he also had a feeling that he would want to talk it over with his wife.

"Could I give you my answer tomorrow sir, I will need to speak about this with Miranda." She was the wife of Yoshi and they had been happily married for 6 years.

"That is fine with me Yoshi, by the way, I need you to look at one of the game developers for me. I've had a few complaints about sexual harassment and abuse of his power."

"Right away Mr Sennen, he won't get away from me, what is his name?"

"Hiro Atsuhiko." Yoshi gave a firm nod before excusing himself to go look for this man, and he would not be sugar-coating anything when he would find him. That is something that Atem liked about Yoshi, he was loyal to him, dedicated to his work and always helping those in need. After Yoshi had left, he went on with his work, which surprisingly didn't take to long to do for him, thankfully for him, his secretary had some more work lined up for him.

There was a knock at his door, so he looked up to see who it would be.

"Come in," he said, the door opened to show Debra with a few folders in her hand.

"These came in today sir. Most of them are employee reviews, but there are some documents that involve the latest games project that we are working on." She handed the files to Atem, and he noticed something on one of her fingers.

"Thank you Debra, is that what I think it is?" He asked as he pointed to a ring on her finger.

She blushed when she realised that he had spotted her ring.

"Yes it is sir, a lot has happened since you took time off, may I ask how the treatment is going so far?" Atem didn't mind the question since he considered Debra a friend.

"It's alright, I doing alright at the moment, I'm only to weeks in to the care plan, so I still have a long way to go." He said, to which Debra nodded before excusing herself so she could go back to work. Not to long after Debra returned to her desk, Atem heard a scuffle from outside his office.

"You can't go in there, Mr Sennen is a very busy man!"

"Out of my way, I can see Atem when I please!" Oh how he hated that voice, always reminding him of nails on a chalk board.

"That's Mr Sennen, and you can't enter, he is very busy at the moment." Atem finally had enough, he wheeled his way out from his desk and to the door of his office, when he opened the door, he saw Debra standing in the door way, blocking the entrance to whoever was trying to get in. Unfortunately, it was Tea that was trying to get in.

"Atem, tell this woman to get out of the way," she demanded, which just got him to glare at her.

"Get in here, Debra, call some security officers," Tea smirked at Debra before she walked in. Before Atem went back inside, he turned to look back at Debra who had the phone in her hand.

"Call the police while you're at it, I have a feeling that she won't be going easy." Debra nodded her head to show that she understood. He made his way back in to the office where Tea was sitting on a sofa that was there, waiting for him.

"There you are Atem, now we can finally have some quality alone time," she crossed her legs and tried to sit in a sexy position, trying to work her charms on Atem, but they weren't working.

"What do want Gardner? I have better things to do than listen to you at the moment," he made his way in to the middle of his office, just staring at the young woman in his office at the moment.

"Oh come on darling, I just popped in to see my boyfriend, is that now allowed?" She asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, although her comment didn't sit well with Atem.

"In case you forgot Gardner, I am in a relationship at the moment that doesn't involve you in any shape or form, so don't come in here and start making comments like that," he said, which made Tea pout in disappointment, but Atem just thought that she looked stupid, she really couldn't pout.

"But you can't mean that Atem, I mean, what can he give you that I can't? He seriously looks like he is nothing but a poor person, someone like that should not be going out with you. You need someone in the same class as you." She said in an arrogant tone, which only furthered Atem's anger.

"That's enough, he is more than enough for me!" He yelled at the top of his voice, which made Tea jump in her seat, but he would have preferred it if she fell on the floor. Tea got herself back together before standing up from her seat and storming forward to the man in his wheelchair, attempting to intimidate him, but having no such luck.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that? He is a nobody," she said as she leaned forward and rested her hands on Atem's legs, which wasn't a smart idea.

"Get off me!" He shouted as he shoved her backwards and checked on his legs, they may not hurt as much as before, but they were still tender because of the braces that he had to wear.

"How could you!?" He turned to see Tea just standing there, she had not fallen over from being pushed away, but she still didn't like it. But it didn't bother Atem at all, in fact it only angered him even more.

"How could I? Where in the hell did you get the idea that you could come to my office building, barge in here, demand to see me, try to seduce me, insult my boyfriend, attempt to intimidate me, lean on my legs with all your weight, making me push you away which didn't hurt you at all? Who in the fucking hell do you think you are!" He yelled at the top of his voice, which ended up being heard by people on the floor below him, and they all knew that whoever made their boss mad, the gates of hell would open.

"Who do I think I am? I am the daughter of Robert Gardner, your business partner and your friend, as well as your dear old father who is now 6ft under, I am-" she was cut of when a hand slapped her in the face, and slapped her hard. She fell to the ground, when she looked back up and met the rage filled eyes of Atem Sennen.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, speak of my father in that way again. He was a great man and earned everything he got in his life, and that was all ripped away from him, and I don't take to kindly to people who bad mouth someone who can't defend themselves, especially if they are no longer in this world," he said in a very low and angered voice, trying to keep his temper in check, although he had already snapped, he didn't want to snap again.

Tea seemed to realise her mistake and began to cower back, although she felt humiliated at the way that Atem was treating her, especially after he slapped her. When Atem turned to go back to his desk, she noticed a letter opener on a nearby table. Getting an idea in her head, she grabbed it and hid it behind her back before standing up, and slowly walking over to the working Atem, who didn't see or hear the young woman approaching.

"Oh Atem darling," she said, which got his attention, but he was glaring at her.

"Why don't you get it, I don't want to talk to you, now get out," he said to her as he picked his pen up and signed a few papers, but was again stopped when Tea decided to sit on his desk right in front of him, and on the paper work he is trying to do.

"You know, there is something that I need to tell darling," she said in a sickening sweet voice.

"What?" He demanded, getting fed up with the way she was talking to him. Tea's face quickly turned in to a scowl.

"If I can't have you, then no one can!" She yelled as she brought the letter opener from around her back and jammed it in his left shoulder. Atem screamed in complete agony as he tried to pull the letter opener out, but he was unable to. Tea, seeing an opportunity, removed the strap holding Atem in his chair and tipped him on to the floor, causing him even more pain. As Atem tried to move away, she brought the weapon down again, but this time through his hand, and Atem screamed for a second time.

"Goodbye Atem," Tea said before she lifted the letter opener again, intending to finish him off, but before she could, the door to the office was forced open and two police officers ran in, shoving her of Atem and quickly restraining her.

"Mr Sennen," Debra ran forward to see the damage that he had sustained, noticing the two stab wounds.

"Debra," she looked up to see Atem's pained face. "Put pressure on my shoulder- to stop the- bleeding." she did what he asked, despite him crying out in pain.

"LET ME GO, NO, HE HAS TO GO!" Tea yelled as she was being taken away by the police before some paramedics entered the office, taking over for Debra who was becoming very distraught.

"Mr Sennen, can you hear me?" One of them said, he nodded his head before he started to feel dizzy. Before he blacked out, the last thing that he remembered seeing was some of his employees staring at the scene and trying to get in, but he couldn't stay awake any longer, he promptly blacked out.

* * *

**8 elements: thought it could use some kick**

**Atem: kick, more like a hit**

**8 elements: do you want me to start the next chapter or shall I break you two up?**

**Atem: great chapter, really nice drama at the end**

**Yugi: oi vey**

**8 elements: please review and send an e-mail if possible to**


	10. Just another day

**8 elements: oh my god, I'm sorry I'm late**

**Yugi: having a hard time in trying to write it?**

**8 elements: hell yeah**

**Yugi: thought as much**

**Atem: can we move on now?**

**8 elements: oh yeah, here's the latest chapter, let me know what you think**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just another day**

Yugi had just finished rounds and was heading back to his office to go through some routine paperwork. He was thankful that he didn't have a huge work load today, and that he didn't have to work in the E.R, he may have been a doctor and had a passion to help those in need, but sometimes working on the E.R would take a long time and be very tiring.

When he was half way through his paperwork, his office door was flung open as a nurse entered in a frantic pace.

"Dr Muto, we have a stabbing victim in the E.R, and no one is free!" she didn't need to finish her sentence as Yugi was already running down the halls, towards the E.R. When he entered, he saw that an operating room was being prepared and the victim was being brought in on a stretcher. He made his way to the stretcher to help the other doctors and see what damage the victim sustained.

"Dr Muto, am I glad to see you," another doctor said as Yugi got close.

"That's fine, let's just- Atem!" He yelled, which caused some of the people moving the stretcher to stare at him, but they quickly went back to work. Atem managed to open his eyes to see Yugi looking down on him, but also trying to stabilise his injuries as well.

"Yu-Yu-Yugi," he said as he tried to reach up with his hand, but it was placed back down as they arrived at the operating room.

"Get me an oxygen mask and some anaesthetic, he's losing too much blood!" Yugi yelled as everything was getting prepared, but Atem was still trying to reach Yugi's face with his hand, but Yugi just finished putting on his gown, gloves and mask, and had no time to try to comfort him.

"Hold on Atem, can I get that mask, we need to start," a breathing mask was placed on Atem's face and his shirt had been cut open to reveal the wound on his shoulder.

"Okay, inject the anaesthetic, we have to start now," Atem tried to say something, but when he felt the needle in his arm, the drug had began to enter his system, making him feel sleepy, and it wasn't much longer until he fell asleep because of the drug, allowing the doctors to begin their work.

Meanwhile, at the front of the hospital, Amunet had just arrived and was desperate to find out the condition of her son. She approached the front desk and tried to find out where he was.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Atem Sennen is, he was just brought in," she said when she was at the front desk. The person there looked up to see who it was and quickly turned back to look at a computer screen, they quickly typed something in and clicked a few times before finding what they were looking for.

"He is currently in surgery, but we already have a room prepared for him. You can go there and wait for him to be brought in if you would like to." The person said as they looked back up to Amunet, who gave a small smile.

"Yes please, what is the room number?" She asked.

"Room 104, it's on the third floor," she gave her thanks before heading off to the elevator so she could go to the third floor. There wasn't any other people who were waiting so she was able to get in and up to the floor in relative quickness. Thankfully for her, the room wasn't very far from the elevator, so she went in the room and sat down on one of the chairs in the room that would be used for visitors, but she wasn't able to think about anything else than the condition of her son, and if he would be alright.

Back with Yugi, he had just finished the operation on Atem, the damage he sustained was much more than he thought. The weapon used to stab him was twisted when it came in contact with his body, ripping at some of the surrounding muscles, so his shoulder was badly damaged. His hand was not as bad as it looked, the blade missed the bones in the hand, so it just needed to be cleaned and stitched, but now came the most difficult part, waiting for him to wake up.

"Okay, can we take him to his room? We've done all we can at the moment," Yugi asked and some of the other doctors helped him to move Atem to the room that he was assigned to. When he entered the room, Yugi noticed that Atem's mother was already there and she stood up as soon as she saw that Atem was wheeled in to the room and lifted on to his bed. He was still unconscious and still needed an oxygen mask on, but he was made more comfortable and some I.V tube was placed in his left hand, making sure that he got his fluids. When everything was set up, the other doctors left the room, except Yugi, who decided to stay behind since his boyfriend was the one who was injured.

"Dr Muto, what happened?" Amunet asked as she sat down in a chair next to her son's bed, holding on to his uninjured hand.

"We are unsure at the moment, I was just finishing up on my shift when he was brought in, all I was told that he was a victim of a stabbing, but other than that, we don't know what happened." Yugi explained as he took the second seat that was next to the bed, not wanting to leave his boyfriend at the moment.

"I wish that we would've met under better circumstances Dr Muto," Amunet said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I feel the same way, and just call me Yugi, since I'm dating your son it only seems fit to call me that." Yugi explained, and got a small smile on the face of Amunet.

"My son was right about you, you're a very special person.

"Maybe, but I am just someone that's there to help those in need."

There was a knock at the door and someone walked in, the man who entered was about 6ft tall, with white hair going to his shoulders, blueish grey eyes and wearing a grey business suit.

"Amunet, it's good to see you again," he said and Amunet just gave a smile before standing up to hug the man.

"It's great to see you to Aknadin, I just wish it was under better circumstances," she released him from the hug and sat back down by her son's bed. It was then Aknadin noticed that Yugi was in the room as well, he seemed a little confused at why he was there, but then he noticed he was wearing a doctors uniform.

"Mr Sennen, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr Muto, but just call me Yugi," he stood up and shook his hand, to which Aknadin returned the gesture.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well Yugi. Pleased don't be offended, but shouldn't you be working around the hospital now?" He asked and Yugi gave a gentle smile.

"Actually I had a quick talk with my boss when we finished the operation and he said that I could stay with Atem, I'm not sure if you've been told, but he and I are together. That and I just about finished my shift when he was brought in." Yugi explained, but when he finished, they all heard a small groan. The three turned to look where Atem was and could see that he was starting to wake up, much to their relief. Amunet immediately grabbed on to his un-injured and gave him words of encouragement to wake up.

"Come honey, you can do it, wake up," she said and Aknadin joined in as well.

"That's it Atem, open your eyes," he said as Atem was close to opening his eyes fully, so Yugi added the last bit of encouragement.

"Atem, come on, your safe now," when Yugi said that Atem finally managed to open his eyes, but he shut them quickly because of the lighting of the room. When he felt like he had gotten used to the lighting, he opened them again, but slower than before. He looked around him and saw that his mother, Yugi and even Aknadin was in the room with him, but he turned his head towards his mother who was close to crying.

"Mother," he said in a dry whisper, and Amunet just nodded before she gave him a gentle hug.

"Oh my baby, who could have done this to you?" She asked, Atem was going to answer but he was cut off when he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder, he turned his head to see who it was and was greeted by his uncle's face.

"It's good to see you again Atem, I only wish I came sooner," he said and gestured to his injuries. Atem gave a soft chuckle, then he noticed that Yugi was right beside his uncle. Just like before he went into surgery, he reached out with his hand to Yugi, and unlike last time, Yugi grabbed on to it, intertwining his fingers with Atem's.

"Thanks Yugi, I hope this doesn't count as a date," he said and Yugi laughed at the statement as well as Aknadin and Amunet, Atem himself just gave a smile, knowing that he got everyone to cheer a little.

"You always seemed to get us to laugh at the right moments Atem," his mother said as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. Atem just shrugged his uninjured shoulder at the comment.

"It's a gift, what can I say?" He said, but then he thought about something else as well. "Pardon me a moment Yugi, but will this push back my treatment for my legs at all?" He asked and Yugi gave a questionable look before thinking over everything his mind.

"Pardon me a moment, but what are you talking about Atem?" Aknadin asked, but Amunet explained everything for him.

"What he means is that he recently started a treatment plan to help him be able to walk, that is if he goes through all the steps." She explained and Aknadin's eyes widened, but he soon broke out in to a smile.

"That is wonderful news, your father would be proud of you my boy," he said to Atem and he gave a smile at the mention of his father. Atem then turned back to Yugi.

"So do you think that the treatment will have to be put off for a while?" He asked again, and this time Yugi answered him.

"Not really, if you think about it, you'll have to do rehab for the injuries you have now and you could do some leg work during that time as well, so if you think about it, it won't really be pushed back at all." He explained, much to the relief of Atem and his family.

A knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention, since Aknadin was the closest, he opened the door to find a police officer on the other side.

"Pardon me sir, I was told this is the room of Atem Sennen, is that correct?" He asked as he checked over the notes he made to get to the room.

"Yes it is, do come in," he said and moved out of the way to let the man in, when he did walk in, Aknadin shut the door and turned to look at the rest of the people in the room, who didn't seemed surprised to see an officer at the moment.

"Mr Sennen, I'm Deputy Morgan of Domino Police Station, I was sent here to get some information if you feel up to it at the moment." He explained and shook hands with Atem. Amunet and Aknadin decided to give him some space and left the room so he could tell his side of the story, Yugi was about to leave as well, but Atem still had a good hold on his hand, so he just sat back down.

"I understand, is there anyone else that you have talked to before me officer?" He asked and Deputy Morgan gave a nod of his head.

"Yes I have, I have talked to your secretary, a few other employees of yours, a security officer and your attacker before I came here," he explained, shocking Atem.

"Please don't be insulted Deputy, but I didn't think that you could get all that done in such a short time," he commented and Yugi gave a small nod in agreement, Deputy Morgan just gave a small chuckle, which almost sounded like one that Atem would do.

"That is fine Mr Sennen, I'm just dedicated to my work. Anyway, I need to ask you some questions, is that alright or do you need more time?" He asked Atem.

"No, I'm alright to do it now, is that alright Yugi?" He turned to his boyfriend, who nodded his head in agreement.

"That's fine, just don't get stressed out too much," he said and Deputy Morgan looked confused at the small conversation.

"Before we begin, who are you sir?" He asked Yugi, who gave his reply.

"I'm Dr Yugi Muto, I'm Atem's personal doctor and the one who performed his surgery, and I'm also his boyfriend," he explained and Morgan gave an understanding nod before preparing a tape recorder and his notepad. He placed in on a bedside table before pressing the recording button.

"This is Deputy Morgan here interviewing Mr Atem Sennen, also present in the room is his boyfriend Dr Yugi Muto." He said before beginning to get down to the harder questions. "Firstly Mr Sennen, at what time did you arrive at work this morning?"

"I arrived at about 6:00 am, I had to go back in after I had taken a few weeks off." He explained, knowing what question he would be asked next.

"Why had you taken a few weeks off Mr Sennen?" Morgan asked him, and again he gave his answer.

"I had recently began a treatment programme that my boyfriend had developed to help those who don't have the ability to walk, I needed to take a few weeks off to recover from the first process of the treatment."

"Alright, back to the attack, when did you first realise that Miss Gardner was in your building?"

"I would say between about 7:00 and 7:30 am, I had heard a scuffle from outside my office. My secretary Debra was trying to stop someone from entering my office from what I could hear. When I heard the voice of the person, I could tell who it was straight away. I went to my door and opened it to see that my secretary was attempting to keep Miss Gardner from entering my office."

"Why was she trying to enter your office Mr Sennen?"

"I'm unsure about, all I know that she said was that 'I can see Atem when I please', those were her words, not mine."

"I understand, please continue."

"When I had seen her outside, she pretty much demanded me to let her in, I decided to take a chance and let her in, before she entered I told my secretary to call some of my security team, but after Miss Gardner entered my office, I told her to call the police as well."

"Why did you ask her to call the police as well as some of your security team? It would seem to be a little over board."

"Some would consider that, but I consider myself a careful man and I didn't exactly trust her."

"Right, after you told your secretary to call the police, what did you do then?" Atem paused before trying to remember the events of that morning.

"Mr Sennen, do you need more time to recover before continuing?" Morgan asked Atem,

"No, I'm fine, I was trying to remember the events of this morning in order." He stopped again when he felt a headache starting to form, but he pushed it back before going on with the interview.

"When I went back inside of my office, she was on one of the sofas, she was sitting in a position in which she hoped to seduce me, but I didn't fall for her attempts. She stated that she 'came to see her boyfriend,' which is a load of rubbish because I am with Yugi at the moment."

"And what did you do after she made that statement?" Yugi had now gently taken Atem's injured hand in his own, giving him some comfort and encouraging him to go on.

"I told her that I was in a relationship with somebody and that I didn't like the fact that she was making comments like that. She then made some derogatory terms about how Yugi looked like a poor person and that I should only go out with some one in my league, meaning that she thought that I should be with her or someone like her. I got pretty upset with the statements that she made and lost it, shouting that Yugi was more than enough for me. She got upset that I said that and she walked over to me in an attempt to intimidate me, which didn't work."

"And what did she do after that?" Atem sighed before continuing his story.

"She lent over me saying that why was Yugi enough for me, she placed her hands on my legs which caused great pain in my legs."

"How did that cause you pain if I may ask?"

"I suffer from an extremely rare disease called Tornado syndrome, it affects my lower back, my hips and legs, essentially I can not walk and it causes me extreme pain."

"Right, what happened after she put pressure on your legs?"

"I yelled at her to get off and I pushed her away."

"And how did she react to that? When I asked her this question, she said that you assaulted her, slapping her face for no reason." Morgan explained and Atem's temper started to rise, and Yugi could tell.

"Deputy Morgan, did Miss Gardner make it seem like she was the victim when you were questioning her?" Yugi asked as he rubbed Atem's hand, which managed to calm him down.

"She seem like she was a victim in the way that she described everything," Morgan replied before Atem answered his question.

"Deputy Morgan, I can tell you now that I did not slap her for no reason. The reason to why I slapped her was because she tried to make herself look better than me, and the fact that she pretty much made a statement about how my father is now dead and no longer in my life, that is why I slapped her." Atem explained as a few tears managed to escape from his eyes. The other two men in the room could see how a statement like that would upset him, but Morgan needed to get his answers.

"Okay Mr Sennen, just a few more questions. What did you do after you slapped her?"

"I pretty much yelled at her that I didn't like the way she was talking about my father, and the fact that I hated people bad mouth those who can't defend themselves, I then went back to my desk to get back to work and for her to take the hint to get out, which she didn't."

"What happened after that?"

"She said my name which grabbed my attention, I told her to get out but she didn't budge. She sat on my desk over the paperwork that I was trying to do, she said she had something to tell me and I asked her what. She then told me that if she couldn't have me, then no one else could. Before I had time to react, she brought the letter opener out from behind her back and stabbed me in the shoulder. I tried to get it out but she got it in a position that I couldn't reach, I was then tipped out on to the floor, I tried to get away but she stopped me and then stabbed me again, but it was in my hand. Before she could do anything else, the police broke my door down and got her off me. I passed out not long after that." Atem finished explaining and Deputy Morgan stopped his tape recorder.

"Thank you Mr Sennen for your time, I'll let you know if anything happens, get some rest." He said before leaving and Atem let out a tired sigh.

"You okay Atem?" Yugi asked as he released his hand and checking over his injuries.

"I guess so, I'm just really tired at the moment, do you think you could get some stuff to help me sleep?" Atem asked Yugi, who gave a nod to his boyfriend.

"Sure, I'll be back as soon as I can. Shall I tell Amunet and Aknadin that you want some sleep now?" Atem thought about that before nodding in agreement with Yugi. Yugi gave Atem a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, he saw both Atem's family members waiting outside the room.

"Yugi, how is he?" Amunet asked the young doctor as he closed the door behind him.

"he's fine, he wants to get some sleep at the moment, so I'm going to get something to help him, I'm afraid that you may have to leave now." Yugi explained, expecting them to protest at least, but instead of that, they both just nodded their heads in agreement.

"That would be best for him now, thank you for informing us Dr Muto," Aknadin said before looking at his watch, noticing the time.

"Well, I think I'll go see how my son is doing, might give him a heart attack as well," Aknadin commented and got Amunet and Yugi to laugh, it seemed that making comments like that ran through the family.

"Alright then, I'll tell him that, have a nice time guys, I'll let you know if he improves at all." Both the older adults bid their goodbyes before leaving the hospital, which left Yugi to his thoughts for a moment.

He had thought that Atem would finally be able to get back to work like he had wanted to, but thanks to the actions of what Yugi thought was a spoiled brat, he was now in the hospital recovering from stab wounds. Yugi just sighed and went to go get something to help Atem sleep, and he had a funny feeling that he would have some more visitors, some that would most likely cause quite a few stares.

* * *

**8 elements: sorry I took so long**

**Atem: stuff happens**

**8 elements: I know that, look what happened to you**

**Atem: hey**

**Yugi: anyway, please give a review while I try to separate these two 'stands up and goes to separate the two from fighting**


End file.
